


Дневник Лорана

by Assidi, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, POV Laurent, Pre-Slash, Single work, diary entries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Бойтесь своих желаний — они исполняются. Принц Вира Лоран шесть лет мечтал отомстить принцу Акилоса Дамианосу за убийство своего брата на поле боя. Теперь у него есть такая возможность, но исполнять мечту уже не хочется.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	1. Запись на обратной стороне обложки

**Author's Note:**

> Пересказ первой книги трилогии от лица Лорана. Можно читать и не читая самих книг, но прошу учесть, что, во-первых, диалоги двух принцев даны в кратком пересказе, чтобы не повторять книгу, и, во-вторых, есть сюжетные спойлеры. Юмор и местами даже стеб, как над персонажами, так и над некоторыми фанфиками.

Дорогой дядя! Если ты читаешь эти строки, то ты подлец. Ты и так это знаешь, но, возможно, не догадываешься, что я тоже знаю. Так вот — я уже давно знаю.

Если ты читаешь эти строки, но ты не дядя, а дядин (или чей-нибудь еще) питомец, то ты умеешь читать. Предлагаю тебе задуматься над сменой деятельности, ибо, умея читать, ты сможешь найти пусть не столь высокооплачиваемую, но зато стабильную и безопасную работу. Никез, тебя это касается в первую очередь (хотя я так и не понял, умеешь ты читать или нет).

Все предыдущие мои записи спрятаны в надежном месте, которое известно только мне, так что и не старайтесь их отыскать. И эта тетрадь тоже будет спрятана после того, как я ее заполню.

Безо всякого уважения к взявшим мой дневник без спроса, принц Лоран.


	2. Запись первая

Сегодня на совете дядя объявил, что король Акилоса скончался. Он ждал этого радостного события уже почти полгода, так что даже удивительно, что оно не случилось раньше. Но неожиданностью было, что скончался не только король Теомед, но и принц Дамианос. Дядя сказал, что это случилось вчера. Интересно, как он успел узнать так быстро? У гонцов отросли крылья? Или он знал заранее? Во второе верится больше, чем в первое. Судя по тому, как дядя загадочно улыбался, он это все и организовал. Иначе почему советник Гийон прибыл в Иос аккурат после смерти короля? Или за пару часов до. Когда вернется, надо будет задать ему пару уточняющих вопросов.

Я поблагодарил за новости, сказал, что мне надо подумать, и ушел. Мне на самом деле надо подумать. Как Дамианос посмел умереть раньше, чем я до него добрался? Я же шесть лет сплю и вижу, как я его убиваю! Я ради этого научился фехтовать и сотни часов провел на тренировочных площадках вместе со своей гвардией! Я же так его ненавижу, что жить спокойно не могу! Мне все говорят — заведи питомца, а какие питомцы, если мне каждую ночь принц Акилоса снится? Я все мечтал, что как убью его, так и заведу себе питомца — высокого смуглого брюнета — и назову его Дамиан. И будет он за мной на поводке ходить, как собачка, и при встрече с теми, кто мне не нравится, я буду говорить ему «фас!». Сам пишу сейчас это, и сам думаю — какие глупости! Хорошо, никому больше я этого не рассказывал. Так что если я от кого-то услышу о своем пристрастии к высоким смуглым брюнетам, то буду знать, что он прочитал мой дневник. Или разговаривал с тем, кто прочитал.

А еще я думаю — ну хорошо, король умер от болезни. Возможно, что умереть ему помогли, но болеть-то он точно болел. И лет ему уже почти шестьдесят, в этом возрасте и самостоятельно умереть можно. А принц от чего умер? Не тот возраст у него, чтобы помереть самостоятельно. Либо несчастный случай, либо убийство. Либо убийство, замаскированное под несчастный случай. И судя по улыбке дяди, он тоже руку к этому несчастному случаю приложил. Тогда зачем он убил принца, зная, что я тоже хочу его смерти? Как-то двусмысленно последняя фраза получилась — не то я хочу смерти принца, не то смерти дяди. Смерти дяди я тоже хочу, но речь не о том. Дядя знает, что я мечтаю об убийстве принца. Мог бы мне этот шанс и предоставить. В случае моей неудачи, он бы остался на троне. Нет, он убивает принца сам. Зачем? Думает, я брошусь из окна, утратив смысл жизни? Ну, я действительно огорчен из-за того, что меня лишили возможности мести, но бросаться из окна я не буду. Во-первых, это некрасиво. Во-вторых, это играет на руку дяде. В-третьих, я могу обрести новый смысл жизни и вместо тренировок тратить время на что-нибудь другое. Например, на чтение книги «Методология власти», написанной пятьсот лет назад, но до сих пор актуальной. Я три тома из десяти уже прочитал, остальные семь я только недавно нашел. Дядя пытался их от меня спрятать. Я дал взятку Никезу, и он их для меня нашел. Вместе с книгами он еще много интересного нашел, и это я разрешил ему оставить при себе. В качестве дополнительной взятки.


	3. Запись вторая

Дядя сказал, что новый король Акилоса в знак сотрудничества наших народов присылает нам подарки. Лучших рабов иосского дворца, и одного лично для меня. Я в раздумье — не означает ли это, что кто-то все-таки прочел мою запись о высоких смуглых брюнетах? Но о внешности раба ничего не было сказано. Я вызвал Никеза на разговор и попытался выяснить, умеет ли он читать. Он сказал, что умеет. Тогда я дал ему книжку рассказов о животных, которой я всегда проверяю питомцев. Художник, иллюстрируя ее, перепутал страницы и нарисовал медведя там, где речь идет о волке. Ансель на этой книжке уже прокололся. Посмотрим, проколется ли Никез. При мне он открыть книгу не успел, дядя отозвал его раньше.

Я спрашивал своих гвардейцев, не заходил ли кто в мои покои, пока меня не было. Они клятвенно заверили, что никто не заходил, хотя честно говоря, я им не верю. Как я уже убедился, «никто» может означать «двое слуг, питомец и дворецкий». Поэтому каждый раз надо уточнять — «совсем никто? а слуги?».

Интересно, зачем Кастор решил подарить раба лично мне? Я с ним даже не знаком и не желаю знакомиться. Буду я еще поддерживать дипломатические отношения с каким-то ублюдком! Или это дядина идея? А зачем тогда это дяде? Он прекрасно знает, что мне никакие питомцы не нужны. И вообще, я холодный, как айсберг в океане. Никез по малолетству думал, что мне кое-что отрезали, пока не увидел меня в купальне. Я бы сам ему кое-что отрезал за такие предположения. Язык, например.

Вот что мне с этим рабом делать? Разве что расспросить, что там с принцем Дамианосом случилось. Хоть позлорадствовать напоследок, раз самому поучаствовать не довелось.


	4. Запись третья

Во-первых, я убедился в том, что мой дневник никто не открывал. Во-вторых, мне показали этого раба, и я в ярости и в растерянности одновременно. Но обо всем по порядку.

Сделав предыдущую запись, я положил волос между страницами. Причем не на последней исписанной, а через две страницы после нее. И он не выпал, а оказался на месте. Я так обрадовался, что потерял этот волос из виду, а потом найти не смог. Невелика потеря, возьму еще один волос, их много остается после того, как я причесываюсь.

Теперь, когда я немного успокоился, напишу о главном. Постепенно, чтобы в процессе записи успокоиться еще больше. Сначала мы всем советом встречали Гийона. Он рассказал ненамного больше того, что нам уже сообщил дядя, так что я уверился во мнении, что дядя это все и устроил. Гийон разве что добавил подробностей вроде того, что принца зарезала его же собственная стража, за что они были казнены. Его рабы с горя покончили с собой, за что был казнен смотритель рабов и еще несколько стражников. Еще Гийон сказал, что принцу Дамианосу нравились блондины, поэтому во дворце рабов-блондинов не осталось. Осталась только одна блондинка — леди Иокаста, которая сначала была любовницей Дамианоса, а потом переметнулась к Кастору.

Вот зачем он сказал при мне про блондинов? И правду ли он вообще сказал? Ведь если принц погиб, то проверить уже невозможно. Насчет рабов он точно соврал. Из его слов следовало, что все рабы-блондины принадлежали Дамианосу. А все рабы Дамианоса покончили с собой. Но среди тех рабов, которых прислал дядя Кастор, один блондин таки обнаружился!

Мне эти рабы не понравились. Слишком напуганные. А блондин самый напуганный. Только взглянул на нас и тут же уткнулся лбом в пол. Противно. Хотя наглость наших питомцев мне тоже противна. Да, вот такой я избалованный, и мне никак не угодишь.

После обеда мы отправились смотреть подаренного мне раба. Дядя с нами не пошел. И хорошо. Дяди мне там только и не хватало. При нем бы я точно потерял самообладание.

Первая моя мысль при взгляде на раба была: «Неужели кто-то все-таки узнал о моих пристрастиях?». А потом я взглянул попристальней и чуть не упал там, где стоял. Они что, думают, что я принца Дамианоса не узнаю? Это после того, как я за его поединком с Огюстом лично наблюдал? А потом он мне каждую ночь снился. Да я его узнаю даже в полной темноте и одетого в любой наряд, хоть в акилосский, хоть в вирский! И совсем раздетого тоже узнаю. У него должен быть еще шрам под ключицей, там, гуда Огюст его ранил. Огюст его всего-навсего ранил, а Дамианос его убил! А кто моего отца убил, неизвестно, вряд ли Дамианос, но я считаю, что он в этом тоже замешан. И с тех пор остался я круглым сиротой, из всей родни один дядя, глаза бы мои его не видели. И в этом Дамианос виноват, кто же еще! И в том, что дядя такая сволочь, тоже Дамианос виноват, потому что если бы позорно не проиграли битву при Марласе, дядя бы так не наглел.

А еще дядя сволочь, что не предупредил меня заранее, и я поперся с толпой придворных, перед которыми никак нельзя терять самообладание. Особенно перед Гийоном. Интересно, он знает или нет? Судя по отсутствию злорадного выражения на лице, не знает.

— Король Акилоса прислал мне подарочек, — манерно растягивая слова, произнес я. — Как приятно видеть акилосца на коленях, ему там самое место.

— Этот раб предназначен для постельных утех, но пока ничему не обучен, — влез Гийон. — Король Кастор предположил, что вам будет приятно самому укротить его.

Ну, замечательно! Я еще и укрощать его должен! Какой же он здоровый! С таким в постель лучше не ложиться, если ляжет сверху, так сразу и раздавит. Он еще больше, чем я себе представлял. На голову меня выше и раза в два тяжелее. И никакого жира, одни мышцы. Такой может в одну руку взять меня, в другую Анселя, и поднять. И на плече еще место для Никеза останется.

Лучше бы мне дядя подарил того блондинчика. Спать бы я с ним точно не стал, зато поучил бы не быть таким перепуганным. Есть у меня несколько психологических практик, на себе уже опробовал, теперь охота опробовать на ком-нибудь еще. Стражники не подходят — они и так никого не боятся. Питомцы не подходят тем более.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — сказал я и демонстративно сплюнул. — Буду я еще руки марать. Укротите его на кресте.

Хороший сюрприз мне дядя устроил, ничего не скажешь. Вот как это должно выглядеть со стороны придворных, которые не в курсе, кого мне подарили? Новый король Акилоса прислал принцу Вира для постельных утех какого-то головореза, к которому и подойти-то страшно, не то что в постель лечь. Еще и предлагает его укротить. Такого, пожалуй, укротишь. И крест не поможет.

Я посмотрел, как надсмотрщик открепляет цепь, и понял, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Ну, допустим, руки у него связаны, а во рту кляп. Зато ноги не связаны. Если позвать еще стражников, мы его числом, может, и одолеем, но зашибить кого-нибудь ненароком он сможет. А мне свою гвардию жалко, а себя еще жальче.

— Стойте, — сказал я. — Выньте у него кляп. Поговорить с ним хочу.

Мне стало интересно, признается он или нет? Понял он, что я его узнал, или нет?

— Как тебя зовут, сладкий мой? — произнес я тем тоном, каким обычно разговаривают с питомцами.

Я посмотрел на него, а он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. В гляделки поиграть задумал? Принца Лорана еще никто в гляделки не обыгрывал, даже дядя. Про мою гвардию даже не говорю. Стоит мне посмотреть на стражника, так он сразу застегивает не застегнутое, завязывает не завязанное и признается в том, что вчера покинул пост на две минуты раньше срока.

Он смотрел на меня и молчал. Гийон осмелился предположить, что тупой варвар совсем ничего не соображает. Это подтверждает, что принца он не узнал. Дамианос знает вирский язык, и мозги у него должны быть.

Когда я Никезу порою говорю: «Зайка ты моя», он тут же отвечает: «От зайки слышу» и очень смешно надувает губки. А Дамианосу, видать, остроумия не хватает.

Я повторил вопрос на акилосском, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза. Вдруг он вирский от волнения забыл? Посмотрел на меня и забыл. Он же любит блондинов, а я неотразим.

— Я говорю на твоем языке куда лучше, чем ты на моем, сладкий мой, — ответил он на вирском почти без акцента.

Я так испугался, что сейчас потеряю самообладание, что первым отвел взгляд. Принц Лоран проиграл в гляделки, и кому? Поверженному принцу Дамианосу!

Хорошо, поколотили его и без меня. За это время я успел прийти в себя и выслушать ответ надсмотрщика, что раба можно звать Дамианом. Гийон возмутился, а я только усмехнулся одними кончиками губ. Облегчили мне задачу, молодцы. Назвали бы как-то по-другому, я бы постоянно сбивался на настоящее имя.

— Это правда, что Кастор женился на этой... как ее там, Йокасте?

— Пока не женился, но собирается, — ответил Гийон.

— Какая подходящая компания для акилосского трона — ублюдок и шлюха, — протянул я.

Дамиан не выдержал и задергался в своих цепях. Проняло! Но если никто, кроме меня, не догадался, кто он такой, значит они все идиоты.

Хотя я в этом никогда и не сомневался.

Напоследок я велел Йорду и Орланту преподать Дамиану урок хороших манер посредством хороших тумаков, отдал распоряжения смотрителю гарема и удалился думать.

А подумать есть над чем. Гийон не в курсе. Но дядя точно в курсе. Он знает, что я шесть лет мечтаю убить Дамианоса, и вот он преподносит мне его на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Точнее, с золотой цепочкой. Я же знаю, что надо понять, чего хочет дядя и сделать наоборот. Так вот чего он хочет — чтобы я убил Дамианоса или чтобы я его трахнул? Или чтобы он меня трахнул? Если он знает, что я хочу Дамианоса убить, и предоставляет мне такую возможность, значит, я ни в коем случае не должен ею воспользоваться. А трахать его я тем более не хочу. И наоборот не хочу. Лучше уж под Говарта. Хотя Дамианос симпатичнее Говарта будет. У того в мозгу одна извилина, и та от шлема, а этому хватило мозгов хотя бы вирский выучить. Но не хватило мозгов на троне удержаться. А мне должно хватить. Поэтому я не буду поддаваться эмоциям, подержу Дамианоса на цепи и подожду ответных действий от дяди.

И не забуду положить еще один волос между страницами дневника.


	5. Запись четвертая

Я очень долго не мог уснуть. Чуть было не решился пойти к Паскалю, но все-таки не решился. Он, может, и дал бы мне успокоительный настой, но втянул бы в разговор по душам. Или, еще хуже, стал бы мне щупать лоб, горло, слушать дыхание, и потом поставил бы какой-нибудь диагноз. Я не боюсь врачей, я просто не люблю, когда меня трогают. И когда расспрашивают, тоже не люблю. Я знаю, что он дяде ничего не расскажет, и никому другому не расскажет, но сам-то будет знать! Он и так про меня знает больше, чем я сам. Когда два с половиной года назад я подцепил лихорадку и пару дней провалялся в беспамятстве, я нес какой-то бред. И Паскаль отказался мне говорить, что именно я нес. Сказал, что я не готов встретиться со своим подсознанием.

Я воспользовался средством попроще — выпил три бокала вина подряд почти без закуски. Кусочек сыра не считается. Вино подействовало: я лег на кровать, закрыл глаза и через некоторое (довольно короткое) время заснул.

И на этом мое везение кончилось. Потому что мне приснилось такое, что раньше никогда и не снилось. Приснилось мне, что я сижу в очень скромно обставленной, зато хорошо освещенной комнате, из окна виден океан и множество колонн, а одет я в акилосскую одежду. Точнее, раздет. Такое и одеждой-то назвать стыдно. Моя нижняя рубашка и то длиннее. На мне золотой ошейник и браслеты, как у Дамиана, хорошо, что цепи нет. Но и без цепи деваться некуда — за дверью стража, а под окном скалы и вода.

Но почему-то во сне я никакого неудобства не чувствовал. Как будто так и должно быть. Как будто для меня обычное дело — торчать в рабском наряде в акилосском дворце и не делать никаких попыток выбраться.

Дверь отворилась, и вошел Дамианос. Его одежда была чуть длиннее моей, но не скажу, чтобы намного. И на ногах у него были сандалии со шнуровкой до самого колена, тогда как я был босиком. Я, похоже, его и ждал. Сразу бросился в его объятия, а он взял меня на руки и понес к кровати. Откуда она там взялась, не знаю, поначалу ее там не было.

Он продолжал держать меня в объятьях, и мне было хорошо, как никогда в жизни. И во сне я чувствовал это как само собой разумеющееся. И был уже готов к дальнейшим шагам с его стороны.... Но в этот момент я и проснулся. И еще несколько секунд после пробуждения пребывал в состоянии сладкой истомы, как будто сильные руки меня все еще обнимают...

Тьфу ты! Как я мог нежиться в объятьях убийцы моего брата? Если сны — это выражение моего подсознания, то тут Паскаль прав. К встрече с таким подсознанием я точно не готов.

Можно было пойти к Паскалю. Ничего, что середина ночи, к нему в любое время можно прийти. Но что он скажет? Он один раз уже сказал, что мне нужны здоровые отношения. А где их взять-то, здоровые? Не с питомцем же. И не с гвардейцем. Это нужен кто-то равный мне, во-первых, по статусу, а во-вторых, по уровню интеллекта. И второе условие выполнить куда сложнее, чем первое. Вот если бы нашелся человек, похожий на Огюста. Не внешне, а по характеру. Такой же прямой, смелый и честный. Только где же такого найдешь? При нашем дворе точно нет. А если и есть, то они не в моем вкусе. Например, лорд Беренжер. Деловые отношения я с ним рад поддерживать, а для личных ему Ансель, пожалуй, самое то.

И зачем мне вообще какие-то отношения, здоровые или нет? У самого Паскаля, между прочим, их тоже нет. Зато к нему можно прийти за помощью в любое время дня и ночи. Он делом занят — он людей лечит. И мне тоже делом заниматься надо — дожить до того времени, когда я смогу занять трон. Тогда точно не до личной жизни будет. И сейчас не до нее. Дядя это прекрасно знает, поэтому подсунул мне принца Дамианоса, чтобы вывести меня из душевного равновесия.

Я открыл дверь, кликнул охранника и приказал посмотреть, как там поживает мой свежеприобретенный раб. Через несколько минут мне доложили, что он спит.

Ну надо же какая наглость! Я не сплю, а он спит! Еще и смеет мне сниться и имеет наглость приставать ко мне во сне!

Я разбудил слуг, чтобы помогли мне принять ванну и одеться. Заодно и постельное белье велел поменять. Если этот наглец будет мне каждую ночь сниться, никаких простынь не напасешься!

Пока слуги зажигали факелы, а охранники за цепь поднимали Дамиана с подушек, я стоял и смотрел. Принял самый невозмутимый вид. Как будто мне вообще никаких снов не снится, особенно пикантного содержания.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — вслух размышлял я. — Выпороть у столба? Или использовать по назначению? Да мне и прикоснуться к тебе противно. Может, отдам кому-нибудь из охраны, а сам полюбуюсь.

Если человека внезапно разбудить и тут же начать допрашивать, он теряет самообладание. А Дамиан, в отличие от меня, этим качеством никогда и не отличался. Его аж затрясло, пока я на него смотрел. А я старался все больше и больше его унизить, чтобы мое проклятое подсознание больше не подсовывало мне никаких фокусов. Я ненавижу принца Дамианоса! Ненавижу! И точка!

— А ну давай, иди сюда, — проговорил я. — Нет, ползи!

Разумеется, пришлось его немного подтолкнуть, чтобы он опустился на колени. Его одежда, которой и так-то мало, сдвинулась на сторону, и я увидел шрам. Тот самый, полученный при Марласе. Дамианос мне, разумеется, не признается, откуда шрам. При случае скажу, что я этот поединок видел. Только добежать и помочь брату не успел. Точнее, меня не пустили. Ну и зря. Что с того, что шесть лет назад он был такой же здоровый, а мне было почти четырнадцать? Я бы подкрался сзади и вонзил ему меч в спину. Или туда, куда достал бы.

— Кастор кидает мне всякую шваль, — продолжал размышлять вслух я. — Думает, так можно меня задобрить.

— А как можно? — раздался голос за спиной.

Дядя! Кто же ему доложил, мне интересно? Гвардейцы? Или слуги?

Дамианос опешил от такого явления. Я тоже опешил, но сделал вид, что ничего необычного не произошло. Ну, дядя заявился не вовремя. Так он всегда заявляется не вовремя.

Дядя тем временем стал меня ругать за то, что я плохо обращаюсь с подарком от Кастора, и что я могу в постель его не тащить, но обращаться должен уважительно. Сам король Акилоса подарок сделал, не кто-нибудь.

— Найди ему подходящее применение. Ты и так отлыниваешь от своего долга на границе, так хоть во дворце веди себя прилично.

Ах, я еще веду себя неприлично! У меня давно уже чешется язык сказать, что при вирском дворе понятия приличного и неприличного давно перепутаны между собой. А уж то, как ведет себя дядя... Но он же от любых моих слов отвертится! И с Никезом они по ночам стихи читают, и с Аймериком у него ничего не было, а меня он любит почти как родного сына.

Я сделал вид, что все понимаю, готов прислушаться к его словам и с этой минуты буду вести себя прилично. По меркам вирского двора, разумеется.

К счастью, долго дядя меня не донимал, а сразу, как мы вышли из гарема, отправился к себе. А я к себе.

А ведь из-за этого дурацкого сна я забыл проверить, на месте ли волос! В следующий раз такой ошибки совершать не буду! Сначала проверю, а потом буду писать.


	6. Запись пятая

Я обещал дяде, что буду вести себя прилично и найду Дамиану подходящее применение. Ну что же, принц Лоран сказал — принц Лоран сделал. Неважно, что меня тошнит от обычаев нашего двора. Я буду их соблюдать — и пусть дядя подавится. А все остальные пусть удивятся.

Первым делом я пошел к Раделю и выдал ему полные инструкции. Он воспринял все, как должное. Включая ту дозу шалиса, которую я порекомендовал добавить в курильницу.

— Мне и половины было бы много, — со скучающей улыбкой сказал я, — но Дамиан крупный мужчина. Немного расслабиться ему не помешает.

Радель заверил меня, что все понял и все сделает в лучшем виде. Я кивнул и пошел уговаривать Говарта.

Если Радель человек недалекий, но не тупой, то у Говарта, как я уже упоминал, мозги отсутствуют в принципе. Думает он кулаками и тем, что между ног, а голову использует, чтобы есть и шлем носить. Если про него не забывает. Ума не приложу, зачем он дяде? Дядя мой, конечно, подлец, но не дурак. И держать на службе полных идиотов не будет. Не скажу, что при дворе совсем нет идиотов, но, по крайней мере, они не такие тупые, как Говарт. Они хотя бы придворный этикет знают. Или делают вид, что знают.

Говарт, по-видимому, провел бурную ночь и похмелялся, когда я пришел. Посмотрел на меня очень злобно и буркнул:

— Чего надо?

— Варвара одного обуздать надо, — очень нежным голосом сказал я. — Мне его подарили, а самому с ним не справиться. Ты его поколотишь, а потом трахнешь, тебе же не слабо?

Такого, как Говарт, проще всего взять «на слабо». Кто поумнее, понял бы, а Говарт сразу ведется.

Я вернулся к себе, привел себя в порядок, убедился, что выгляжу как всегда неотразимым и недоступным и отправился в зал для развлечений.

Все так и обмерли, когда я вошел. Еще бы — сам принц Лоран удостоил своим посещением дворцовые увеселения! А я удивился, заметив среди толпы Никеза, сопровождающего советника Одена. Просто так Никез развлекаться не ходит, значит, дядя послал его шпионить. За Оденом или за мной? Скорее всего, Оден для маскировки, Никез же старается рядом с дядей не показываться на публике. А если и показывается, ведет себя прилично. Точнее, неприлично по нашим меркам — одевается, как юный аристократ, и матом не ругается. Как сейчас.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил меня Никез.

— А ты что? — парировал я. — Книжку прочитал?

Никез скорчил обиженную гримаску.

— Она для детей!

— Так ты уже взрослый? Дяде этого не говори.

Он скорчил еще одну гримаску и вернулся к Одену. Поймав мой взгляд, показал мне язык, а потом как ни в чем не бывало взял конфету с блюда. Я не успел ответить тем же, ибо привели Дамианоса.

Со связанными руками и на цепи он смотрелся очень гармонично. А у моих ног — еще лучше. Там ему самое место. Раз не получается убить, надо унизить. Так даже приятнее. Убить можно только один раз, а унижать — сколько угодно.

Он, наверное, ожидал, что его сразу потащат на арену и начнут насиловать всем двором. Одновременно или по очереди. А вместо этого я завел с ним светскую беседу. Примерно так я мог и с Никезом разговаривать. Только у Никеза язычок острый, с ним пикироваться интересно. А над Дамианосом я просто издевался.

— Как самочувствие? Кто-то тебя поколотил? Надо спокойней себя вести, не нарываться.

Он делал вид, что мои слова его нисколько не задевают. Ну что же, пора переходить от легких издевок к тяжелым. Такого я ни с кем себе не позволяю, хотя, опять-таки, по меркам вирского двора это вполне себе прилично.

— Так что же такого ты сделал Кастору, раз он отправил тебя сюда? Ты его трахнул? Или он тебя?

Я еще и подробностей добавил, причем все очень спокойным голосом и с невозмутимым лицом. Он рванулся так, что чуть цепь не порвал. Проняло!

Но на вопрос так и не ответил. Врать он, похоже, не умеет, а правду говорить боится. Правильно боится. Если он сейчас скажет: «Я принц Дамианос», его голыми руками на мелкие кусочки разорвут.

Подошла компания придворных и развлечение пришлось прервать. Завели светскую беседу о рабах и питомцах, о том, что другие акилосские рабы очень послушны и милы, жаль регент ими делиться не хочет. Я слушал и поддакивал. О том, что сам хотел попросить у дяди блондинчика, но не успел, не стал говорить. Может, потом попрошу. Вдруг со мной дядя поделится?

Но тут Этьен заговорил о наших отношениях с Акилосом и все испортил. Я не готов говорить на такие темы. Тем более в зале для развлечений. Тем более когда поблизости ошивается Никез, у которого с наблюдательностью все в порядке. И с памятью тоже. На редкость талантливый ребенок. Дядино воспитание. Еще бы и правильное применение его талантам...

Я резко оборвал Этьена и он удалился. Тут как раз началось представление. Я предложил Дамианосу конфетку, но он отказался. Зря. Она даже не отравленная. Он и так шалисом одурманен, зачем мне еще его портить перед схваткой с Говартом...

Честно говоря, публичные развлечения с питомцами мне не интересны. Да и частные тоже. Они меня ничуть не возбуждают. Хотя бы потому, что местные питомцы не в моем вкусе. Нет, Дамианос тоже не в моем вкусе, мне не может понравиться убийца моего брата! Что бы там ни считало мое подсознание.

Я на арену почти не смотрел. Оглядывал зал, посасывал конфетку, потягивал сок из бокала и ждал, когда, наконец, Говарт расправится с Дамианосом. Дамианос тоже ждал, судя по его напряженной позе. Он не знал про Говарта, но догадывался, что его вытащат на арену. Не кормить же конфетами его сюда притащили!

А что, ожидание пытки, ничем не завершившееся — тоже хорошая пытка. Надо взять на заметку. Хотя лучше все же завершить. Не люблю незаконченности.

Наконец, Дамианоса вытащили на арену и поставили лицом к лицу с Говартом. Я приготовился получать моральное удовлетворение от унижения акилосского варвара. Сначала все шло, как и ожидалось. Избитый стражниками и одурманенный шалисом Дамианос не смог достойно сопротивляться. Хотя как боец он получше Говарта будет. Тому техники не хватает и мозгов. Главное — мозгов, техника дело наживное. Для этого я и велел одурманить Дамианоса перед схваткой. Несколько раз он имел преимущество перед Говартом, и несколько раз терял его. Я даже потерял невозмутимый вид и, кажется, изменил выражение лица. Несколько глубоких вдохов и пара глотков сока помогли, но затем я поймал себя на том, что выстукиваю пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

Говарту удалось повалить Дамианоса на спину и вцепиться в горло. Зрители радостно закричали. Я вцепился обеими руками в подлокотник кресла. Ну, еще чуть-чуть, и Говарт наконец-то его трахнет!

Но Говарту опять не хватило не то рук, не то ног, не то мозгов. Не он трахнул Дамианоса, а Дамианос его. Трахнул не в том смысле слова, к какому привыкли при нашем дворе, а золотым браслетом в висок. До потери сознания.

Вот наглец!

В первом смысле этого слова Дамианос Говарта так и не трахнул. Ну да — Говарт не в его вкусе, Дамианос же любит блондинов.

Зачем я вспомнил про блондинов? Дамианос, с трудом поднявшись, направился ко мне. Его шатало и он еле стоял на ногах, но он опустился передо мной на колени и, не поднимая глаз, произнес:

— Я бился в вашу честь, ваше высочество. Я существую для того, чтобы угождать моему принцу.

Радель все-таки вбил эту фразу ему в голову. Но каков наглец, а? Вот откуда он узнал, что именно этим можно успокоить весь двор, которому победа акилосца над вирцем явно не понравилась?

— Целуй, — сказал я, выставив вперед ногу.

Ему явно хотелось меня трахнуть во втором смысле этого слова. Желательно — до смерти. Но он покорился и поцеловал мой сапог.

Почему-то легче мне от этого не стало.

Придворные стали наперебой восхищаться моей способностью приручить варвара. Это укладывалось в приличное поведение, поэтому я немного успокоился.

Но тут подошел советник Оден и предложил Дамианосу Никеза. Мы оба оказались шокированы — и я и Дамианос. Да и Никез, по-моему, тоже. Он определенно испугался. Это Никез-то, который даже Говарта однажды дразнил. Впрочем, Говарт слишком тугодум, а Никез достаточно шустрый, чтобы юркнуть в дверцу, в которую Говарт не пролезет.

— Я не буду насиловать ребенка! — категорически заявил Дамианос.

— Я не ребенок! — тут же парировал Никез.

Если бы не моя ненависть к Дамианосу, я бы его зауважал. Но чья была идея? Явно не Никеза. Одена? Но он не станет распоряжаться чужим питомцем. Значит, дядя. Ну, допустим, Говарт ему рассказал про мой приход. Но откуда же дядя знал, что Дамианос победит и трахать Говарта откажется? Или он предполагал, что Дамианос проиграет, и планировал предложить ему Никеза как утешительный приз?

Но догадывался ли дядя, что Дамианос откажется? Или ему Никеза не жалко?

Впрочем, дяде уже никого не жалко.

Пока советник Оден смотрел на нас непонимающими глазами, Дамианос, не стесняясь в выражениях, произнес возмущенную речь. На акилосском, так что кроме меня никто его не понял. Он заявил, что ему наша манера издеваться над слабыми поперек горла и он участвовать в этом не собирается.

Я чуть второй раз его не зауважал.

— Что он сказал? — не понял советник Оден.

— Он сказал, что если вы хотите, чтобы ваш питомец помер от страха или от чего похуже, попросите кого-нибудь другого. Раб отказывается от его услуг.

Я развернулся и на выходе из зала приказал слуге подготовить мне Резвую. Мне не хотелось никого видеть, мало того — мне не хотелось вообще здесь находиться. Прогулка на свежем воздухе могла помочь.

Она действительно помогла, но думать на прогулке я не стал. Подумать было о чем, но на этот раз я просто наслаждался свежим воздухом, пышной зеленью и спокойным шагом моей любимой лошади. Подарок Огюста, между прочим. Потом я вернулся, чтобы сделать эту запись. К концу устал так, что размышления решил отложить на завтра. Пойду лучше потренируюсь с Йордом, если он уже сменился со стражи. Физическая активность — лучший способ разгрузить мозг.


	7. Запись шестая

Дядя вызвал меня вечером и заявил, что отправляется на охоту в Шастильон. На пять дней. А может и дольше.

— Веди себя прилично, — сказал он.

— Я веду себя прилично, — возразил я. — Как вы мне и сказали.

— А что за фарс вы с твоим рабом устроили на арене?

Я с невинным видом ответил:

— Меня давно донимали просьбами выставить на арену питомца. Вот я и сделал. Подобрал ему соперника по силам, разве же я виноват, что Дамиану удалось его одолеть?

— Совсем ты от рук отбился, — покачал головой дядя.

Он всегда так говорит. Я уже и слушать перестал. Еще он очень любит говорить, каким я был хорошим мальчиком. А что выросло... Что выросло, то выросло!

Про Никеза и про советника Одена он ничего не сказал. А я не спросил. И он знал, что я не спрошу.

Я спросил другое.

— Дядя, могу я у вас попросить одного раба из Акилоса? Вы ими не пользуетесь, а мне один из них по вкусу пришелся.

— У тебя свой есть, — предсказуемо ответил дядя.

Я состроил очень невинную физиономию и самым жалобным тоном, на какой был способен, произнес:

— Мне пока не удается его укротить. А другие рабы такие кроткие и послушные...

— И кого же ты хочешь?

Я подумал, что все, сработало, и спокойно ответил:

— Блондина. Он такой милый!

Но почему-то дядю аж перекосило.

— Кончай говорить глупости и займись воспитанием своего раба! Тех рабов подарили мне, и нечего на них заглядываться!

Я остался в недоумении. Дядя ведь готов был мне отдать одного из рабов, но стоило мне назвать конкретного, как он сразу отказался. Но блондин же не в его вкусе! И все остальные тоже не в его вкусе, среди них нет никого младше восемнадцати. Или он отдал блондина кому-то из своей свиты? Говарту, например. Но я не замечал за Говартом особой склонности именно к блондинам, он трахает все, что движется. А что не движется, приводит в чувство и тоже трахает.

Разумеется, я не стал говорить дяде, зачем мне блондин. Буду я еще раскрывать ему секреты моих психологических практик! А если сказать без конкретики, то дядя предложит опробовать эти практики на Дамианосе. Нет уж, для Дамианоса у меня другие методы и другие практики. И первая — оставить его в покое на несколько дней. Пусть помучается неизвестностью.

Дядя взял с собой довольно многочисленную свиту, включая Никеза, но исключая Паскаля. А жаль. Я давно лелею надежду проникнуть к Паскалю в кабинет и стащить у него книгу о посттравматических стрессовых расстройствах (сокращенно ПТСР). Просить не хочу, потому что он начнет меня лечить. А я не хочу. Все равно ведь не излечит. У меня уже давно острая форма перешла в хроническую, и чтобы ее вылечить, надо убрать источник стресса. Куда же его уберешь? Если бы у меня были прямые доказательства его измены, тогда другое дело. А их нет.

Можно было Никеза попросить выкрасть книжку, но я по размышлении не стал этого делать. Если Никез не умеет читать, он книжку не найдет. А если умеет, то прочитает и потом меня задразнит. У него-то нет никакого ПТСР. Он ничем, кроме повышенной наглости, не страдает. А это не лечится.

В первый день после отъезда дяди я ни с кем не встречался. Снова покатался на Резвой, потом долго и тщательно отмывался в купальне, потом отправился к себе и до позднего вечера читал «Методологию власти».

На следующий день я стал размышлять. Расписал расстановку сил в Вире, в Акилосе, даже завел отдельную страничку для Патр и Васка, хотя там вопросительных знаков больше, чем всего остального. Надо будет аккуратно расспросить леди Ванн об обстановке в Васке, а также узнать, когда она в следующий раз туда собирается. Что за моду завели — назначать посла и тут же отзывать его обратно. Что леди Ванн — посол в Васке, что советник Гийон — посол в Акилосе — сидят в Арле и приятно проводят время со своими питомцами. Если они государственными делами и занимаются, то я этого не вижу. Или, может, так оно и есть? От меня многое скрывают, а потом дядя заявляет, что я не готовлюсь к управлению государством.

На том представлении Этьен попытался заговорить со мной о политике по отношению к Акилосу. Мол, регент стоит за союз с Акилосом, а я всегда был против. Я оборвал разговор, потому что тогда было не время и не место. Стоит ли мне вызвать Этьена и поговорить с ним отдельно? Но я точно не знаю, на чьей он стороне — моей или дяди. Ведь его заявление может быть и провокацией.

И все мое отношение к Акилосу, и всю мою дальнейшую политику по отношению к этой стране надо проводить с учетом важнейшего фактора, появившегося в последние дни. В настоящее время в Арле в заложниках находится законный король Акилоса. И знают об этом только двое — я и мой дядя. Даже советник Гийон не знает. И при этом дядя не знает, что я узнал Дамианоса. Или же знает? Без этого фактора я не могу просчитать намерения дяди и дальнейший ход событий. Возможно, что он полагает, что я Дамианоса не узнал, но, зная о его идиотской честности и моем блестящем уме, ожидает, что рано или поздно я его узнаю. На это он рассчитывает.

В Акилосе точно знают король Кастор и его любовница Йокаста. Это она предложила Гийону назвать раба Дамианом. Очень остроумно. Остальных свидетелей — рабов Дамианоса и стражников — они убрали. Хотя допускаю, что кто-нибудь из слуг или рабов мог что-то знать и избежать расправы, но ничего сделать он не сможет, так что его можно списать со счетов.

А на троне Акилоса сидит ублюдок. Мы в Вире ненавидим ублюдков. А как насчет Акилоса? Не найдется ли там другой претендент на престол, какой-нибудь троюродный брат или двоюродный племянник? Пусть дальний родственник, зато законный. Дядя точно до этого додумался и наверняка что-то планирует.

Рисование схем и расчет планов заняло у меня два дня. Получалось довольно много возможностей дальнейшего развития событий, но все они сводились к тому, что держать Дамианоса в заложниках выгодней, чем убивать его. Более того — это единственный верный путь в моей ситуации.

Но моя ненависть к Дамианосу никуда не делась. Как бы я перед публикой ни притворялся, что его приручил, мне хотелось если не убить его, то долго и медленно мучить. В отместку за мой ПТСР. Это ведь он виноват, кто же еще! Он Огюста убил!

Дни я проводил продуктивно, а вот ночью сны приходили странные. К счастью, никаких эротических сцен с Дамианосом больше не было. Зато мне приснился дядя. В одном из тех самых нелюбимых мною снов, когда не понимаешь, спишь ты или не спишь. Я точно знал, что дядя в Шастильоне! Тем не менее, он вошел в мою комнату, как ни в чем не бывало, сел на мою кровать и стащил с меня одеяло. Я с ужасом обнаружил, что на мне нет ночной рубашки. И нет бы понять, что это сон, потому что я никогда не ложусь спать без ночной рубашки, но я еще больше испугался и смог только жалобно пискнуть:

— Дядя, я не в твоем вкусе!

— Все меняется, племянник, — дядя улыбнулся кровожадной улыбкой и протянул ко мне руки.

Я не понял, что он имел в виду. Что именно меняется? Его вкусы? Или я во сне вернулся в то кошмарное время после сражения при Марласе?

Я проснулся в холодном поту и, кажется, с криком, потому что в спальню заглянул стражник, услышал от меня заверения, что ничего не случилось, и закрыл дверь с другой стороны.

Я выпил воды и попытался заснуть снова. На этот раз мне приснился Огюст. Я было обрадовался и хотел броситься к нему в объятия, как обнаружилось, что он не один, а с Дамианосом. Сидят в походной палатке, кажется, в Шастильоне, как ни в чем не бывало, пьют вино и обсуждают охотничьи трофеи.

Подсознание, что ты хочешь мне сказать такими снами? Что мне пора идти к Паскалю? Не пойду! Мне лечиться некогда, мне надо дожить до моего совершеннолетия и занять свое законное место на троне! Для этого надо постоянно наблюдать за настроениями двора, пресекать интриги дяди, сплетать свои, а теперь еще и за акилосским заложником следить. Я постоянно должен быть начеку и постоянно во всеоружии.

Ну разве что могу себе позволить иногда помучить Дамианоса. Могу хоть так расслабиться и получить моральное удовлетворение. Подожду еще пару дней, и за это время что-нибудь придумаю. А он пускай мучается неизвестностью и чахнет от скуки. У себя в Акилосе принц Дамианос ни минуты не сидел на месте — то тренировки, то соревнования, то пиры, то постельные развлечения. Вот пусть поскучает на цепи в одиночестве.

А я без него не скучаю. Сегодня обнаружил на своей кровати волос. Рыжий, длиной почти с мой средний палец. Мелочь? Но для умного человека всякая мелочь важна. Я допросил стражников. Подумав, они назвали имена слуг, которые убирали в спальне, пока я был на прогулке. Больше никто не заходил. Среди названных слуг никого рыжего не было. Я расспросил и слуг. Все в один голос признались, что кроме них никого не было. Я специально спросил и стражников и слуг, не видели ли Анселя поблизости от моей спальни. Анселя они не видели. На охоту они с лордом Беренжером не отправились, у Беренжера дела в Арле.

Кроме Анселя, ни у кого во дворце таких ярко-рыжих волос нет! Но что Анселю делать в моей спальне? Лорд Беренжер мой сторонник, он не будет посылать питомца за мной шпионить. Или будет? Может, Ансель шпионил по собственной инициативе? Нет, по собственной инициативе он ничего предпринимать не будет, он может работать только на кого-то. На дядю? Тогда не только против меня, но и против Беренжера. Надо его предупредить. Хотя нет, не стоит предупреждать, пока у меня не будет доказательств. Тем более, что Анселя никто не видел. Можно ли миновать стражу? Если только влезть через окно. Но на балконе злоумышленник окажется у всех на виду.

Предприму-ка я меры, чтобы никто не посмел ко мне залезть через окно. Я знаю несколько способов, настало время их опробовать.

А о Дамианосе я думать не буду, и пусть он там хоть подохнет от скуки!


	8. Запись седьмая

Все-таки я сделал это. Приказал избить Дамианоса до полусмерти. Поделом — он сам виноват! Ну и что, что я его спровоцировал? Мог бы и не вестись на провокацию!

Так, успокаиваюсь и начинаю рассказывать все по порядку. Рано я успокоился, что Дамианос мне в неприличном виде больше не снится. Приснился. И не только он, но и я был в неприличном виде. Я опять лежал в своей кровати, проснулся, отошел попить воды, вернулся и обнаружил, что, во-первых, я сам без одежды, а во-вторых, на моей кровати развалился Дамианос, и тоже без одежды. Я и сказать ничего не успел — он взял меня за руку и притянул к себе. Не буду описывать, что было дальше. Мне стыдно. И простыни опять пришлось поменять. Надо было на Дамианоса натравить всех прачек замка, в отместку за испачканные простыни.

До возращения дяди оставалась пара дней, и пора было что-то предпринимать. Я поначалу сомневался, стоит ли, но после сна уже перестал сомневаться. Я должен был проверить, основан ли этот сон на чем-нибудь. Мало ли что там хочет сообщить мое подсознание. Я Дамианоса не хочу. Убить — хочу, причинить боль — хочу, а вот заниматься с ним любовью не хочу ни в коем случае. И вообще ни с кем не хочу. У меня полная невосприимчивость к сексу на почве ПТСР. Но раз подсознание пытается мне подсунуть Дамианоса в неприличном виде, то я должен проверить — действительно ли я его хочу. И действительно ли он хочет меня.

Я дал Раделю инструкции и пошел в купальню ждать Дамианоса. Ибо где же еще устраивать проверку, как не в купальне? Я заранее просчитал варианты, хотя и без учета возможной реакции подсознания. Но оно у меня только во сне вылезает, а в остальное время я себя контролирую.

Дамианос, войдя в дверь купальни, ошалело озирался, а когда увидел меня, внутренне подобрался и насторожился. Я стал лениво задавать ему вопросы о битве при Марласе. На то, что он признается, я не надеялся, но он мог и случайно проколоться. Он не из тех, кто тщательно следит за своими словами, да еще и пятидневное ожидание должно было его измотать.

Он и прокололся. Не словами — тоном разговора. Он говорил со мной, как с равным. Не как раб и даже не как солдат. Сам, возможно, даже не понял. Не станет солдат, даже командир, таким тоном разговаривать с принцем. Особенно с принцем, который держит его в заложниках. И еще делает вид, что он весь такой из себя прямой и честный! Мальчиков они у себя в Акилосе, видите ли, не трахают! Ага, ждут, пока те вырастут, и сразу убивают на поле боя. Скольких он еще убил там, при Марласе?

В прошлый раз я написал, что чуть не зауважал Дамианоса, когда он отказался взять Никеза. А за что уважать-то? Таких, как мой дядя, не так уж и много, собственно я не знаю, у кого еще при дворе такие же вкусы. Я не встречал во дворце питомцев младше шестнадцати. Ансель, правда, пытался уверять всех, что ему пятнадцать, но это он цену себе набивает. Ему не меньше девятнадцати, а то и двадцати. Как мне.

— Я знаю, что тебе понравилось там, на арене. Драться тебе понравилось. Ты ведь только этим и наслаждаешься, да?

— Так ты драться со мной собрался? — произнес он после долгой паузы.

— Ну вот еще, — я хмыкнул и передернул плечами. — Я собрался мыться. Давай, помогай мне.

Я стоял неподвижно, как статуя, пока он помогал мне раздеваться. Да, вирскую шнуровку распутывать — это вам не при Марласе мечом махать. Я бы ни за что не стал одеваться, как акилоссцы. У них не одежда, а совсем наоборот. А еще нас считают развратными. Говорят, они там и совсем нагишом ходить могут. Хорошо, что я не там, а здесь.

Я поначалу ждал, что он взбунтуется и попытается на меня напасть. Не то убить, не то изнасиловать. Специально попросил раздеться, чтобы увидеть, хочет он меня или нет. Оказалось, что не хочет. Как и я его. Когда он снял с меня рубашку и штаны, я остался стоять неподвижно, чтобы он видел, что меня его атлетически сложенная фигура нисколечко не волнует.

— Ну, что встал? Давай, вымой меня, — сказал я и повернулся спиной.

Процедура была бы даже приятной, если бы я мог хоть на секунду забыть, кто стоит у меня за спиной. Сознание этого не давало расслабиться. А вот Дамианос, похоже, не то от горячего пара, не то от созерцания моего прекрасного тела, расслабился, разомлел, его движения стали медленнее и чувственнее. Я терпеливо ждал, хотя очень хотелось оглянуться. Спиной-то не видно! Я оставался спокойным, как статуя, мысленно говоря, что ничего не случилось...

Пока Дамианос не начал откровенно лапать меня за задницу. Возможно, кому другому это бы понравилось. Возможно, кто другой от этого бы возбудился. Возможно, даже мое подсознание одобрило бы такое поведение Дамианоса, учитывая то, что физически он в моем вкусе. Но то подсознание, а то я.

— Не наглей, — холодно сказал я. — Слишком много себе позволяешь.

— Поздно, сладкий мой, — сладострастным голосом произнес Дамианос.

Я размахнулся, чтобы ударить его, он в ответ перехватил мою руку. На несколько секунд мы застыли друг напротив друга. Сильнее меня и выше на голову, Дамианос, мог бы мне вывихнуть руку одним движением. Или сбросить в бассейн с горячей водой и там утопить.

А моя задница его таки возбудила! А вот меня его приставания нет. Я даже от горячей воды не стал менее холодным.

Это что же получается? Он меня ненавидит, может чуть поменьше, чем я его, но все равно ненавидит. И, тем не менее, у него на меня встал. А у меня на него нет. Что это показывает? То, что я и так давно знал. У меня на почве ПТСР расстройство сексуальной функции. При этом во сне я могу возбудиться, но во время бодрствования сознание мне всякую возможность возбуждения прикрывает.

А из-за кого у меня ПТСР? Кто во всем виноват? Кто убил моего старшего брата, тем самым толкнув меня в объятия дяди?

И он еще смеет разговаривать со мной в таком тоне?

— Мой голос уже давно сломался, — растягивая слова, произнес я. — Это для тебя было необходимым и достаточным условием?

Мои слова подействовали на него, как холодный душ. Он отпустил мою руку, и я с удовольствием ударил его по зубам.

— Увести, — приказал я. — На крест его.

Стражники попытались что-то сказать насчет регента, но я отчетливо дал им понять, кто тут главный. В тот момент плевал я на регента, на Вир и на все, что не было моей ненавистью к Дамианосу.

Я позвал слуг, чтобы помогли мне вытереться и одеться, сам я сейчас шнурком в дырку бы не попал. В процессе одевания еле-еле сдерживался, чтобы не съездить кому-нибудь по морде. Нет, Лоран, — говорил я себе, — вымещать злобу на первом встречном недостойно тебя. Надо сохранить свою ненависть для того, кто действительно ее достоин.

Когда я пришел в тренировочный двор, там уже было все готово. Дамианос стоял, привязанный к столбу, и смотрел мрачно и злобно. Я посмотрел на него не менее злобно и дал приказ начинать. Сказал, что с количеством ударов определимся по ходу.

Я встал так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Сначала его еще хватало на злобные взгляды в мою сторону, но потом он только крепче сжимал зубами засунутую ему в рот палку и вздрагивал от каждого удара. Давно я об этом мечтал. Точнее, я мечтал его убить, но избить до полусмерти еще лучше. Я уже писал здесь, что убить можно только один раз, а мучить можно долго.

Стражник с плетью то и дело бросал на меня вопросительные взгляды — мол, хватит или нет? Я бы любовался муками Дамианоса бесконечно, но бесконечной порки он бы не выдержал. Поэтому, поняв, что Дамианос вот-вот потеряет сознание, а у стражника уже затекла рука, я приказал прекратить.

Я подошел поближе, чтобы посмотреть, как Дамианос приходит в себя. Как только он осознал, где он и кто он, сразу уставился на меня отчаянно и злобно. Его не так-то просто сломать. Еле дышит, еле соображает, а все туда же!

— Мне сразу надо было это сделать, — сказал я, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Вот как тебя увидел, надо было сразу тебя сюда отправить.

— И чего тянул? — хрипло спросил Дамианос. — У тебя ни совести, не чести. Что тебя удержало?

Что меня удержало? Политические соображения, нежелание ссориться с дядей, необходимость держать лицо перед двором... Но как бы я объяснил это Дамианосу? Этот не сумевший удержаться в собственном дворце принц будет меня еще учить понятиям чести и совести? Чем бы мне помогли его честь и его совесть в незримой войне с моим дядей, на которой я оказался как раз по его милости? И он считает меня человеком без чести и совести, в то время как сам в этом виноват!

— Не знаю, — равнодушно сказал я. — Хотел понаблюдать за тобой. Смотрю, мы рано остановились. Продолжим.

— Но он не выдержит! — возразил стражник.

— Спорим на золотой, что выдержит?

Не то, чтобы мне было жалко золотого. Но убивать Дамианоса я не хотел. Все-таки целый законный король Акилоса. После порки уже не совсем целый, но все равно король. Я смотрел на Дамианоса и ждал, пока из его глаз не пропадет дерзкое выражение. Он еще смеет смотреть на меня с вызовом! Дескать, он ни в чем не виноват, он невинная жертва, а я злобный мучитель. Надо ему сказать, так, чтобы он понял. Я дождался момента, когда он был еще в сознании, но уже на грани, махнул стражнику, чтобы он прекратил, подошел вплотную и отчетливо произнес:

— Я был при Марласе.

Дамианос понял не сразу, а когда понял, вздрогнул и закусил губу. Понял намек!

— В бой меня, конечно, не пустили, но я все видел. Видел, как вы, акилосцы плюете на честь и совесть. Видел, что вы из себя представляете. С тех пор я затвердил для себя, что хороший акилосец — мертвый акилосец, и скажи за это спасибо своему соотечественнику.

— Кому? — выдохнул Дамианос.

Мог бы и не спрашивать. Но раз спросил — я честно ответил.

Если он и после этого продолжает думать, что я его не узнал — значит, мозгов у принца Дамианоса нет и никогда не было.

Бросив напоследок: «Не дайте ему умереть», я гордо удалился. Переживать и обдумывать.


	9. Запись восьмая

Мои стражники, похоже, сочувствуют Дамианосу, а на меня смотрят косо и сплетничают за спиной. Я уже привык к тому, что они сплетничают, но сочувствие к Дамианосу мне очень сильно не нравится. Впрочем, они же не знают, кто он такой. Если бы узнали — сразу бы перестали сочувствовать. Но вопрос, что бы тогда они с ним сделали — убили или дали бы пинка под зад из дворца? А я не могу допустить ни смерти, ни побега Дамианоса. Хотя бы потому, что когда он сидит в моем гареме на цепи, я могу его контролировать. Если его убить, у нас не будет заложника. Если дать ему сбежать, то далеко он не убежит, а попадется прямо в руки моего дяди. Я еще как-то могу с дядей в интригах тягаться. А Дамианос может только руки распускать и морды бить, против дяди ему это не поможет.

Что мне скажет дядя, когда вернется? Боюсь, что ничего хорошего он мне не скажет. И эта мысль отравляла мне всю сладость мести.

Зачем дяде живой Дамианос? Как он собирается с его помощью воздействовать на Кастора? И как он планировал воздействовать на меня?

Чем больше я думал, тем больше меня не оставляло чувство, что дядя именно этого от меня хотел. Чтобы я сорвался и причинил вред Дамианосу. Или он мне. Я опять исписал несколько листов вариантами действий, но ни один мне не понравился. Я выбросил все в камин и отправился к Паскалю. За Дамианосом уже ухаживают слуги, но врач не помешает.

Перед походом к Паскалю я принял самый строгий вид, поверх верхней рубашки надел еще камзол. Лишние полчаса потратил на завязывание шнурков, но зато Паскаль точно не начнет меня трогать. Знаем мы этих врачей — не понравится, как ты дышишь, так сразу «раздевайтесь» и начинают прикладывать ухо к груди и слушать. А я сам не уверен, что я нормально дышу, потому что я злюсь и нервничаю. Из-за Дамианоса, из-за дяди, из-за того, что так и не выяснил, кто же лазал в мою спальню и оставил в ней рыжий волос. Намазал я подоконник клейстером. И никакого результата, кроме парочки прилипших мух.

Пришел я к Паскалю и сразу с порога заявил:

— Я хорошо себя чувствую и меня лечить не надо. А мой акилосский раб не очень здоров, зайди к нему.

— А что с ним? — невозмутимо спросил Паскаль.

Вот тут я испугался, что у меня что-то случится с голосом и он сочтет меня нездоровым, поэтому я посмотрел в сторону (именно в ту, где стоял его книжный шкаф) и очень равнодушным голосом произнес:

— Его избили плетью. По моему приказу. И я не буду с тобой обсуждать правомерность этого приказа!

На последних словах я все-таки на него посмотрел. Он быстро кивнул.

— Конечно, мой принц, я навещу вашего раба. Не беспокойтесь.

Больше ничего он не сказал, а поклонился и отправился в заднюю комнату, где у него хранились всякие банки-склянки. Я обрадовался, что все обошлось, и отправился к себе читать «Методологию власти» и успокаиваться.

Успокоиться, впрочем, так и не получилось. Я поймал себя на том, что перечитываю одну и ту же страницу по третьему разу и не понимаю смысла написанного. Бросил это дело, кликнул слугу и велел подготовить лошадь для прогулки.

Прогулка не помогла. То и дело думал о том, как там Дамианос, выживет ли он. А потом в голову пришла неожиданная мысль — да этим своим поступком я дал понять дяде, что узнал Дамианоса! До этого он еще мог сомневаться, а теперь точно не будет. С чего еще мне еще избивать своего раба до полусмерти? Только за то, что он пытался ко мне приставать? Так для этого он мне и был подарен.

Дядя меня спровоцировал точно так же, как я спровоцировал Дамианоса. Понятно, почему поддался Дамианос — с мозгами у него не так хорошо, как у меня. А я-то почему поддался? Всегда же гордился своим самоконтролем.

Но одно слабое место у меня все-таки есть. Дядя об этом прекрасно знает и именно поэтому мне Дамианоса и подсунул.

Вернулся я с прогулки еще в более мрачном расположении духа, чем уезжал. А вернувшись, обнаружил в своей комнате кувшин с травяным настоем и книгу о ПТСР, которую так мечтал стащить у Паскаля. Не обратно же это возвращать!


	10. Запись девятая

Настой помогает. Книга тоже. Еще помогает сознание того, что Паскаль понял мое состояние и не лезет с лишними вопросами. Пожалуй, я зря его боялся. Но подходить к нему со своими проблемами все равно пока не буду. Во-первых, не буду его отвлекать от Дамианоса. Во-вторых, мои проблемы в основном политические, а здесь врач не поможет. Что же касается снов и подсознания, то с этим я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

К Дамианосу я не захожу, но мне постоянно докладывают о его состоянии. Он получил много послаблений и, похоже, подружился с охраной. Пускай. Главное, чтобы он с моим дядей не подружился. Дядя умеет быть любезным и понимающим, когда это ему надо, а Дамианос склонен верить любому, кто не будет смотреть на него с ненавистью. От того, что он подружится с Йордом, Орлантом и кем-нибудь еще, вреда не будет. Для них он — просто воин из Акилоса, которого за что-то возненавидел Кастор. Но если они узнают, что он — тот самый Дамианос, то и гадать не надо, чью сторону они выберут. Они моя гвардия, они преданы мне и Виру. Правда, это не мешает им за моей спиной обсуждать мои сексуальные пристрастия. Точнее, их отсутствие. Но о чем еще судачить стражникам в мирное время?

Но дядя-то знает, кто такой Дамианос! А Дамианос, наивный акилосский юноша, не знает, что дядя знает. Более того, он еще и не знает, что именно дядя помог Кастору свергнуть сводного брата с трона. Разве бы этот ублюдок справился в одиночку? Или даже с любовницей? И если дядя навешает Дамианосу лапши на уши, тот с удовольствием ее съест и попросит добавки.

Пожалуй, я с этой поркой немного перестарался. Нет, Дамианоса мне не жалко. Он получил по заслугам. Не за то, что пытался ко мне приставать, а за то, что случилось шесть лет назад. Но дядя обратит случившееся себе на пользу, а я не знаю, как из этой ситуации выбраться. И посоветоваться не с кем. Даже с теми советниками и лордами, кому я доверяю. Ни одному из них я не могу открыть тайну своего раба. Беренжер слишком честный, он тут же спросит, потому я не известил Совет о том, кто у нас в заложниках. Советник Эрод слишком старый, как бы его удар не хватил от такой новости. Он, пожалуй, тоже потребовал бы поставить вопрос на совете.

Попробовать втянуть в игру советника Гийона? Он на стороне дяди, он участвовал в акилосском перевороте, но он не узнал Дамианоса и принял за чистую монету версию об особом подарке для меня. Хотя не понимаю, как можно было не узнать, особенно находясь в Иосе. Если я ему дам понять, что дядя скрыл от него важную информацию, что его разыграли вслепую... Хотя нет, не сработает. Гийон тут же побежит к дяде, на двойную игру у него мозгов не хватит.

Я опять исписал два листа схемами и предположениями, понял, что до возвращения дяди определиться с выводами не смогу, и стал ждать. Благо мне было, что почитать на время ожидания. Ведь что «Методология власти», что «ПТСР, последствия и лечение» — не развлекательные книги, их надо читать медленно, вдумчиво и делать заметки по ходу чтения. Заметки я делаю в отдельной тетради, чтобы не перегружать этот дневник.

Дядя долго не возвращается. Я ожидал его через семь дней после отъезда, но прошло еще четыре, а его все нет. Теперь я понимаю, что он точно так же изматывает меня ожиданием, как я изматывал Дамианоса. Он уехал на охоту и назвал мне точные сроки — для чего? Для того, чтобы я сорвался и нарушил его приказы. Значит, он уже подозревал, что я узнал Дамианоса. И догадывался, что если меня оставить без присмотра, то я сорвусь.

Похоже, он догадался в ту, первую ночь. Я тогда был раздосадован его приходом и не воспринял его, как догадку. Дядя читает меня, как открытую книгу, что неудивительно. У кого еще я учился интригам и манипуляции?

И «Методологию власти» дядя тоже читал. И о том, что я стащил эту книгу, наверняка в курсе. А еще у дяди преимущество передо мной, потому что он опытнее. У меня — только то, что я красивее, но считать ли это преимуществом в политике? Разве что преимуществом может быть то, что тебя могут не воспринять всерьез именно потому, что ты красив. А недооценка тебя соперником хорошо работает в твою пользу. Но к дяде это не относится.

Надо собрать всю силу воли, какая у меня есть, и приготовиться к встрече с дядей. Приготовиться к самому худшему. Нет, казнить меня он не сможет. А что сможет? Опять неопределенность. Измотала она меня порядком.

Хорошо, хоть идиотские сны больше не снятся. Успокоительный настой помогает. И этот дневник тоже помогает — выплеснешь переживания на бумагу, так потом немного легче становится.

Сегодня, вернувшись с прогулки, я опять обнаружил в своей спальне волос. Прямо на роскошном синем покрывале с серебряными кистями. Точно такой же — рыжий, длиной с палец. Я допросил стражников. Затем слуг. Никто не признался. Врать мне не будут, но что-то ведь ускользнуло от их внимания!

— Здесь точно никого не было, кроме тебя и Пьера? — в третий раз спросил я старого Марселя.

Он нам служит еще с тех пор, когда меня еще на свете не было, а Огюст был лишь в проекте. И я знаю, что меня он не предаст ни за что. Но мог ли он что-то не заметить или упустить?

Марсель помялся и неуверенно ответил:

— Внучок мой помогал мне с уборкой. Вы ведь не будете ругать меня, ваше высочество.

— А как он выглядит?

— Да так же как я в молодости, — улыбнулся Марсель. — Маленький, шустрый, смышленый...

— Рыжий? — насторожился я.

Марсель махнул рукой:

— Нет, темненький он, я же говорю — как я в молодости.

Не застал я Марселя в молодости, а сейчас у него волосы седые. На всякий случай я уточнил:

— А лет внучку-то сколько?

— Десять скоро будет, — улыбнулся старый слуга.

— Ты бы отослал его из дворца подальше, — посоветовал я.

Я не стал уточнять, зачем, но Марсель, кажется, понял. Я пообещал разузнать насчет места для мальчонки, отослал Марселя и занялся своими делами.

Никогда не думал, что с нетерпением буду ждать возвращения дяди.


	11. Запись десятая

Если бы я не был в центре того представления, которое устроил дядя, я бы им восхищался. Если бы дядя спровоцировал кого-нибудь другого и потом бы унизил перед всеми, я бы оценил. Но он спровоцировал и унизил меня, поэтому я не могу не злиться.

А вместе с тем — дядя бы все равно это сделал. Он бы нашел другой повод меня спровоцировать. Уж с Дамианосом-то это не сложно. Кажется, он сумел переманить его на свою сторону. А Дамианос пошел за ним, как теленок на веревочке. Ему же не хватает мозгов распознать гнилую натуру дяди. При этом, если я скажу, что именно дядя стоял за переворотом в Акилосе, Дамианос мне не поверит. С чего бы ему мне-то верить? Он быстрее поверит моему дяде, который умеет притворяться внимательным и понимающим. Я тоже умею притворяться. Но я не умею прощать. Тем более — убийцу моего брата.

Я ожидал от дяди чего угодно. Но не публичного представления со мной в главной роли и с Дамианосом в роли главного страдальца. Его обвешали драгоценностями, раскрасили золотой краской, а то, что можно было назвать его одеждой, полностью открывало багровые рубцы на его спине.

Если бы они знали, кто он. Но не знают. А мне не поверят. Дядя первый меня на посмешище выставит.

Он и так меня выставил. Нашел стражника, с которым я поспорил на золотой, и тот признался в этом при всех. Подозреваю, что за это дядя дал ему два золотых.

Перед этим я успешно сражался с дядей, заявив, что раб поднял на меня руку, и стоит ли оставлять этот поступок безнаказанным ради хороших отношений с Акилосом? Но тут дядя вытащил этого стражника и все мои усилия пошли насмарку. Дальше он мне и слова вставить не дал. И, разумеется, вспомнил Огюста, который в моем возрасте уже командовал войсками.

Знает дядя, как на меня воздействовать. Знает, что я не могу спокойно слушать про Огюста, и успешно этим пользуется.

Сравнением с Огюстом дядя не ограничился. Я, по словам дяди, не делаю ничего полезного при дворе (что означает — не принимаю участия в дворцовых увеселениях), не отправляюсь на границу с Дельфёром (где меня непременно убьют, если не акилосцы, то дядины наемники), а теперь еще поставил под угрозу мир между двумя странами (что вообще смешно — как будто Кастору нужна живая угроза его трону!). И за это дядя ни много ни мало отобрал у меня Варенн и Марш, со всеми и землями и доходами, оставив только Акитар, с которого проку — как с козла молока. И то потому, что его отобрать дядя не может.

И кому он передаст отобранные у меня провинции? Говарту?

Дядя заявил, что если я отправлюсь на границу, он с удовольствием отдаст мне все обратно. Так я и поверил. И в довершение всего дядя велел мне обнять Дамианоса.

Дамианос был шокирован этим не меньше, чем я, и пока он тупо пялился сначала на дядю, а потом на меня, я подтащил его к себе за цепочку на сосках и нити на волосах, сделал вид, что поцеловал в щеку, и прошептал на ухо, что он похож на шлюху. Он действительно был похож на шлюху со всеми этими драгоценностями и позолотой, которые шли ему не больше, чем корове седло. А на правду не обижаются.

Дамианос, разумеется, обиделся. Рванулся от меня, мазнув разукрашенным плечом по щеке, и уставился на меня ошалелым взглядом.

— Видите, какой этот раб упрямый и своевольный! — сказал я тоном оскорбленной невинности. — Я пытаюсь с ним помириться, а он готов меня убить! Посмотрите на его зверское выражение лица! Акилосцы все такие, варварский народ, а вы меня готовы наказать?

— Ну что же, — сказал дядя, — ты наказал его, а я наказал тебя. Мы квиты. Прими свое наказание достойно.

— Да, дядя, — я опустил глаза и принял покорный вид.

Когда дядя с гордым видом удалился, я поймал сочувственный взгляд советника Эрода. Бросил на него ответный и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Потом взял у надсмотрщика поводок и повел Дамианоса в сад.

Мне было с кем поговорить сегодня вечером. Но оставлять Дамианоса одного я не мог. Во-первых, он может попасться еще на чью-нибудь удочку, как уже попался на удочку моего дяди, во-вторых, надо показать, что мы с ним действительно помирились. Дядя сетовал, что я пренебрегаю своими придворными обязанностями? Придворные шепчутся, что со мной не все в порядке, раз у меня нет питомца? Смотрите все: вот он, мой питомец. Неважно, что я высек его до полусмерти, а у меня за это отобрали почти все мои земли.

Ко мне то и дело подходили с выражениями сочувствия. Я кивал, соглашался, обрывал разговор, если он оказывался чересчур опасным, но намекал на то, что мы можем поговорить позже.

— Да, я понимаю важность нашего союза с Акилосом. Да, соглашения, установленные между Арлем и Иосом надо выполнять... жаль, я так и не видел их полного текста. Нет, не говорите так, регент за шесть лет накопил неплохой опыт управления страной. Смею надеяться, я за это время многому научился и смогу стать достойным королем. Да, мы обязательно это обсудим, но не здесь, а в более спокойной обстановке...

Я вывел Дамианоса из дворца в сад и направился к своей любимой беседке, где частенько назначал встречи. Стражники шли за нами. Дамианос то и дело озирался вокруг: то ли обдумывал пути побега, то ли просто оценивал обстановку. Ну и пусть себе озирается. Далеко не убежит. Если станет известно, кто он такой, его разорвут на куски. А пока это неизвестно, его разорвут на куски не в буквальном, а в фигуральном смысле, а именно поймают и изнасилуют. Видел я, какими глазами смотрят на него питомцы, да и некоторые лорды тоже.

Только я его не хочу. А если мое подсознание считает иначе, пусть заткнется.

Я довел Дамианоса до беседки и привязал поводок к опоре. Сам отошел на пару шагов и глубоко вдохнул. Мне как никогда нужно было побыть одному и на свежем воздухе, чтобы успокоиться. Я мог делать какой угодно спокойный и невозмутимый вид, но на самом деле был весь на нервах. Несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов помогли на время успокоиться, и я повернулся к Дамианосу. Насколько мог, попытался ему объяснить, чтобы не слишком подлизывался к дяде, потому что мои гвардейцы этого не поймут. Он может сколько угодно думать, что с ними подружился, но преданы они в первую очередь мне. Дамианос стал огрызаться, говоря, что тронуть дядю у меня руки коротки, поэтому я отыгрываюсь на том, кто слабее. Это он-то слабее? Хотя если говорить об умственных способностях, а не о физической силе, он слабее меня, о дяде я уже и не говорю.

— Нужен ты мне больно, — проворчал я, — ну разве что для отвода глаз.

И с этими словами я потянул за цепочку, порвав ее. Очень вовремя — как раз подошел советник Эрод. Глядя на меня, невинно хлопающего глазами, Дамианоса с порванной цепочкой, Орланда с мечом наперевес, он принял единственно верное решение — увести меня отсюда подальше. Что, собственно, мне и было нужно.

Советник Эрод рассыпался передо мной в извинениях, говоря, что не считает сегодняшнее наказание достойным преступления. Я кивал, соглашаясь, при этом дипломатично намекал на то, что все полномочия власти пока у дяди. В том, заслуживал ли Дамианос своего наказания, советник Эрод и не сомневался. Все это можно было и не говорить, я и так знал, что советник Эрод поддерживает меня, а не дядю, важным было то, что он подтвердил, что окажет мне поддержку людьми и средствами.

Мы еще немного прошлись по саду, уточняя детали, а потом я вернулся к беседке. И вернулся очень вовремя — леди Ванн рассуждала о мужских качествах Дамианоса. На арене ей не удалось увидеть его в деле, точнее удалось, но не в том. А очень хотелось.

Заниматься сексом с мужчинами женщинам у нас запрещено обычаями. Но посмотреть никто не запрещает. Точно так же, по моим наблюдениям, мужчины очень любят смотреть на ласкающих друг друга женщин. Бывают, конечно, исключения. Я, например. Мне и смотреть неинтересно, и участвовать не хочется. Независимо от того, кто с кем. Хотя посмотреть на Дамианоса в действии я бы не отказался. Лучше всего было бы, если бы его трахнул Говарт, но вдвоем с Говартом они в этой беседке просто не поместятся. Да и зрелище неэстетичное.

Рядом с Дамианосом обнаружился акилосский раб, тот самый блондинчик, которого я тщетно пытался выпросить у дяди. Бедняга стоял на коленях, уткнувшись головой в пол беседки, и боялся встать. Ансель, стоявший рядом с лордом Беренжером, смотрел на блондина с выражением нескрываемого превосходства. Я легонько коснулся рукой плеча блондина, чтобы он хотя бы голову поднял.

А ведь принц Дамианос любит блондинов. Вот бы отдать ему этого блондинчика... Хотя нет, во-первых, дядя не даст, а во-вторых, я не хочу. Буду я еще Дамианосу блондинов для развлечения подсовывать! Он того не заслуживает.

— А я бы с ним с удовольствием развлекся, — заявил Ансель.

— Может не надо? — робко предположил Беренжер. — Он может сделать тебе больно.

— А вам бы этого хотелось?

Все прекрасно знали, что лорд Беренжер не из тех, кому нравятся развлечения на грани жестокости. Ансель тоже знал. Он бросал быстрые взгляды на меня, словно ожидая моего одобрения. Он что, хочет ко мне в питомцы? Зная его наглость и скорость, с которой он делает карьеру, похоже, что да. Зря надеется. Он не в моем вкусе. Равно как и не во вкусе Дамианоса. Дамианос предпочел бы акилосского блондинчика. Вот именно поэтому я и согласился, чтобы Ансель сделал Дамианосу минет. Ансель был готов и на большее, но мне не хотелось смущать Беренжера. Он, как и я, не любитель подобных зрелищ. Леди Ванн любительница, но Ансель старается не ради нее.

У Анселя поначалу ничего не получилось. Пока я не начал давать советы. Я не спорю, что Ансель мастер своего дела, но одного мастерства тут мало. Дать тому, кто тебя хочет — это одно. А вот если не хочет и надо заставить — это совсем другое. Анселя-то Дамианос не хочет. А меня?

— Не так, — ровным голосом произнес я. — Только языком. И медленно.

Я не ошибся — стоило мне только начать руководить Анселем, как Дамианос сразу возбудился. Я велел Анселю действовать как можно медленнее, и Дамианос от этого возбуждался все больше и больше. Я специально оставлял его как можно дольше неудовлетворенным, я знал, как это на него действует. Он же привык брать, что хотел, а тут от него ничего не зависит. И даже от Анселя не зависит, он всего лишь исполнитель. Хороший исполнитель, не могу отрицать. Но если он надеется на мое покровительство, то зря.

Если я и возьму себе какого-нибудь питомца, то это будет Никез. Он появился как раз после того, как я велел Анселю кончить. То есть, кончил, конечно, Дамианос. Я даже смотреть на это не стал, повернулся к леди Ванн и Беренжеру, которые обсуждали скорое прибытие патрасского посольства. И тут к нам подошел Никез и заявил, что дядя меня срочно требует. Придворные удалились, оставив нас наедине. Наедине со стражей и с Дамианосом, которого Никез невзлюбил.

Видимо, поэтому Никез беседовал со мной не как обычно. Он принял очень серьезный вид и стал упирать на дядю, который будет сильно недоволен моей задержкой. Ну что же, он серьезен, и я тоже буду серьезным. Я предложил ему контракт. Таких вещей вообще-то при заложниках из вражеской страны не предлагают, но мне надо было, чтобы Дамианос пошевелил мозгами и догадался, чей же питомец Никез. Зря я надеялся. Шевелить мозгами у некоторых акилосских принцев не принято. У Никеза мозгов и то больше, чем у Дамианоса. Неудивительно, зная, что учился он у дяди и у меня.

Никез, хоть и выказывал ко мне большую неприязнь, чем обычно, вел разговор в обычном своем тоне. Но искренне удивил меня, заявив, что я ревную. Кого к кому? Он прекрасно знает, что я не во вкусе дяди. А вот наоборот... Никез совсем не в моем вкусе, мне нравятся высокие смуглые брюнеты, но знает ли он об этом? Опять двусмысленная фраза получилась. Я имел в виду — знает ли об этом Никез, а не высокий смуглый брюнет в лице Дамианоса. И Дамианос мне совсем не нравится! Я его ненавижу!

Убедить Никеза мне не удалось, но я и не надеялся. Зато понял, что Никез о моих вкусах не осведомлен и, следовательно, моего дневника он не читал.

Зачем дядя так поспешно меня вызывал, я не понял. Возможно, он хотел, чтобы Никез проследил за мной и Дамианосом. Или же ему хотелось еще раз повторить все, что он обо мне думает и посмотреть на мою реакцию. Ничего нового я не увидел. Я немного поогрызался, оставаясь при этом холодным и равнодушным. Хотя дядю этим не обманешь. Он слишком хорошо меня знает. И я слишком хорошо его знаю. Но у дяди опыта больше. Кажется, я об этом уже писал. Начинаю повторяться, это нехорошо. Надо отдохнуть, а потом собраться с силами, оценить ситуацию и составить план действий.

Нашел еще один рыжий волос. Да что же это такое? Это точно не Ансель, он бы просто не успел зайти в мои покои, он был в саду, а потом они с Беренжером ушли в его покои. Надо будет поговорить с Беренжером. И повод есть — Марсель сказал, что его внук любит лошадей. Вот и нашлось, куда пристроить мальчонку, пока дядя не положил на него глаз.


	12. Запись одиннадцатая

Я в ужасе. Со мной случилась паническая атака, к которой я был не готов. И ко мне обратился Дамианос с просьбой, к которой я тоже не был готов. И это на фоне того, что наше с дядей противостояние вступило в активную фазу, и своими действиями он дает мне понять, что не даст мне прожить десять месяцев до моего совершеннолетия. Но к действиям дяди я теоретически готов. Я знаю, что он способен на любую подлость, пока что не могу предсказать, на какую именно, но эти подлости меня не удивляют. И даже не вызывают панических атак, только холодную злость. После того, что он мне устроил перед всем двором, я долго размышлял, рисовал схемы, записывал варианты и ни разу не потерял самообладания. Шансы победить в противостоянии с дядей у меня есть, и чем меньше я буду проявлять слабость и волноваться, тем они выше.

От прибытия патрасского посольства я ничего особого не ожидал. Мне было интересно, какими будут наши отношения в свете изменившейся политической ситуации, ведь пока что про позицию Патраса я мало что знаю. С Акилосом их роднит сходство культур, и они всегда поддерживали тесные отношения. Патрасскому языку обучались не только аристократы, но и рабы. Точно так же, как патрасцы обучались акилосскому.

А с нами они на каком языке общаться будут? На акилосском? Или все же на нашем?

Я на всякий случай перелистал книгу о Патрасе, чтобы освежить в памяти сведения об их обычаях и культуре. Я был готов к тому, что дядя запрется с послом и никому не сообщит о принятых соглашениях, и мне потом придется выуживать сведения по крупицам. Я был готов к тому, что будет сказано много слов, скрывающих суть. Я даже был готов к тому, что посол начнет защищать Акилос. Хотя от кого его защищать, дядя же установил с ними союз.

Но я не был готов к тому, что принц Торвельд, патрасский посол, начнет на меня заглядываться! Сначала я принял это как должное. Да, я красив, да, я знаю об этом, смотрите на меня сколько угодно, но никаких знаков внимания от меня никому не светит. Я же холодный, как ледышка, и близко ко мне лучше не подходить.

Вот только Торвельд не знал, что ко мне близко лучше не подходить. Он начал с комплиментов, которые становились все изящнее, угощал меня фруктами и сластями и всячески выказывал свое расположение. Хорошо хоть, пока не трогал, дипломатический этикет не позволяет. А мне дипломатический этикет не позволяет его послать подальше.

Будь на его месте кто другой (например, один из его племянников), я бы не растерялся. Ровесника я бы вежливо отшил, а потом бы мы могли даже подружиться и вместе отправиться на охоту или на прогулку. Но Торвельд почти ровесник дяди! Может, чуть помладше, года на два-три. И именно это и привело меня в ужас. Умом я понимал, что Торвельд — не дядя, что он действительно хороший человек, и никаких подлых интриг не затевает, а я ему просто понравился. И мне уже двадцать лет, я взрослый, я могу сам выбирать, чьи знаки внимания принимать, а чьи нет. Но это умом я понимал. А внутри все сжалось в комок, и тело требовало, чтобы я немедленно бежал подальше, по пути опрокинув все, что плохо стоит. И в голове крутились всякие нехорошие воспоминания шестилетней давности. ПТСР, будь оно проклято!

Мне бы союз с Торвельдом ох как пригодился! Мне как никогда важно, чтобы Патрас поддержал меня. Именно меня, а не дядю. Вдруг мне понадобится военная помощь. И ради этого я должен загнать подальше свое подсознание, свои комплексы и подростковые страхи и общаться с Торвельдом, как принц с принцем.

Перед вечерним пиром я отправился к себе переодеться и послал Марселя к Паскалю за успокоительным. Сам я принципиально к Паскалю не хожу, разве что дело касается здоровья кого-то другого. Слугу послать — совсем другое дело, со слугой врач никаких лишних разговоров вести не будет. А если попробует, Марсель хорошо разбирается, что можно мне передавать, а что нельзя.

Успокоительное помогло. Паскаль велел передать, что с алкоголем его лучше не сочетать, поэтому я дал указания слугам наливать мне из отдельного кувшина яблочный сок. Или вишневый. Можно по очереди.

И вот именно тогда, когда я с помощью Марселя завязывал последние шнурки на камзоле, пришел Радель с очень виноватым видом и сказал, что Дамианос покорно просит встречи со мной. Радель явно смягчал выражения, потому что Дамианос не умел покорно просить. Он умел только настоятельно требовать.

— Я ему сказал, что вам не до него сейчас, что вы принимаете патрасское посольство, и что на пир, таких как он, и близко не пустят...

Я выслушал многократные и сбивчивые извинения Раделя, коротко кивнул и произнес:

— Спасибо за информацию, Радель. Я тебя понял.

Он еще раз извинился и удалился.

Но надо же, как невовремя! Мало мне было панической атаки, так еще и Дамианос зачем-то просит о встрече. Почувствовал на себе то, что я ему предсказал — что его союз с дядей моя гвардия не одобрит. И как он собирается исправить положение? Извиняться передо мной? Вряд ли у него это получится.

На пиру Торвельд сел рядом со мной и стал рассказывать о красотах своей страны. С явным намеком на то, что хорошо бы мне съездить к нему в гости. Я делал вид, что намеков не понимаю, и спокойно потягивал сок. После успокоительного я мог хотя бы рассуждать трезво. Торвельд действительно мог стать моим хорошим союзником. Он не виноват, что у меня ПТСР и панические атаки от мысли, что за мной может ухаживать человек на двадцать лет меня старше. Вот год, или два — другое дело. Даже лучше — пять. Самая оптимальная разница в возрасте для меня.

Дамианос как раз на пять лет меня старше — услужливо подсказала память. Я приказал ей заткнуться и вернулся к разговору с Торвельдом. Хорошо, что открыто ко мне приставать при большом скоплении народа он не решился, и мы вели простую светскую беседу.

Но поговорить наедине мне с ним обязательно нужно, если я хочу союза. А я хочу. Политического и военного союза, и больше никакого другого. Для другого Торвельд не в моем вкусе. Мне нравятся высокие смуглые брюнеты... тьфу ты, подсознание, заткнись! Мне спать пора, а не записывать свои мысли, а я еще не рассказал о разговоре с Дамианосом.

К Дамианосу я явился посреди ночи. Прямо с пира. Я знал, что Радель расписал ему предстоящий пир в самых ярких красках. Дамианос, наверное, ожидал меня либо на третий день, либо смертельно пьяного и не держащегося на ногах. А я пришел трезвый и холодный, как мрамор.

Ничего хорошего я от Дамианоса не ждал. Зачем он захотел меня видеть? Решил передо мной извиниться? Он не настолько идиот. Или он меня считает идиотом? Это он зря.

Сказать, что он меня шокировал — значит, ничего не сказать. Встретил он меня на коленях с покорно опущенной головой, и я насторожился. А потом он заявил, что ему кое-что нужно, и он кое-что предлагает взамен.

Что он может предложить, интересно? Ему здесь ничего не принадлежит, даже цепи — и то мои. Из-за того, что дядя мне уменьшил содержание, пришлось перевести Дамианоса в другую комнату, поближе к моей. Но цепи я оставил.

— Ну и что мы мне можешь предложить? — издевательски спросил я.

— Покорность, — ответил он, не поднимая глаз.

Тут я опешил. Дамианос предлагает мне свою покорность? С какого перепугу, интересно? Хочет восстановить испорченные отношения? Ну, допустим, со мной у него никогда и не было хороших отношений, я не забыл, за что я его ненавижу. А восстановить отношения со стражниками это вряд ли поможет.

Но иметь ручного варвара — такая чарующая перспектива! Мечтал же я о высоком смуглом питомце. Но представить в этой роли Дамианоса даже в голову не приходило. Я же его ненавидел, ненавижу, и ненавидеть буду.

Но когда сам Дамианос предлагает покорность, трудно это не принять. Убить, правда, все равно его нельзя, ибо ценный заложник. Можно пугать окружающих, ведя его за собой на поводке. Можно поиздеваться над ним вдоволь, не опасаясь за это получить по шее. Да мало ли что еще можно.

Вот только что он хочет взамен? Ослабить цепи? Дать шанс для побега?

— Боюсь, что с акилосскими рабами, подаренными вашему дяде, плохо обращаются. Помоги им, и мы в расчете.

Вот тут я опешил во второй раз. Ничего подобного я даже не ожидал. Рабы? При чем тут рабы? С чего бы свергнутого принца Дамианоса должна интересовать судьба рабов? Это они там в своем Акилосе взяли беспомощных детишек, сделали из них рабов, и еще делают вид, что беспокоятся об их судьбе! Гийон мне рассказывал об акилосских обычаях относительно рабов. Единственный плюс, который я там нашел — они хотя бы ждут, пока детишки подрастут. Моего дядю бы там не поняли.

Дамианос сказал, что надсмотрщики решили проверить, исполнит ли раб приказ молчать, если его прижечь каленым железом. Интересно, кому такое в голову пришло? Я знаю, что излишняя покорность вызывает желание поиздеваться, и чем глупее человек, тем сильнее он издевается над беспомощными. Такое развлечение как раз в духе Говарта. Мне покорность акилосских рабов тоже не понравилось, но я бы не стал их мучать. Ну да, я хотел заполучить себе блондинчика для психологических экспериментов, но я бы не стал его ни жечь каленым железом, ни бить, ни даже насиловать! Меня блондины не интересуют, по крайней мере в плане секса. В плане секса меня никто не интересует.

А не тот ли самый блондин стоял на коленях в беседке рядом с Дамианосом тогда ночью в саду?

Я пытался добиться от Дамианоса, зачем ему это надо. Он честно не понимал, почему я его не понимаю. Конечно, не понимаю! Какое ему дело до рабов и почему он считает, что я могу им помочь? Хочет, чтобы я увидел, какой он честный и благородный? Или это не его идея, а кто-то из дядиных приспешников ему подсказал?

Когда я высказал это предположение, Дамианос только скривился. Считает себя самым благородным, не чета нам, вирским хитрецам. Как будто у них там в Акилосе все честные! Всему Акилосу объявили, что принц скончался одновременно с королем и весь Акилос эту новость покорно проглотил.

Наконец, объявился Орлант и сообщил, что после нашего с Никезом ухода к ним с Дамианосом подошел Говарт.

Ах вот как. Хотя я с трудом представлял, как могут сговориться Говарт и Дамианос, но без дяди, получается, не обошлось. Ну не могло тут без него обойтись, хотя бы потому, что один раз он с Дамианосом сговорился, а, значит, может и во второй. Иначе придется поверить, что Дамианос альтруист и думает о других больше, чем о себе. Я что, дурак, в такое верить?

Дамианос попытался отпираться, но я был холоден, как лед.

— Заткни его, — сказал я Орланту.

Орлант посмотрел на Дамианоса. Потом на цепь. Потом на меня. Потом опять на Дамианоса.

Да, я немного не рассчитал с приказом. Цепь длинная и пристегнута к браслету. Кроме меня, Дамианоса и Орланта в комнате еще Радель и двое стражников у дверей. От нас с Раделем в кулачном бою толку мало. У Орланта есть меч, но нет доспехов. А Дамианос уже успел восстановить силы после порки.

— Ну, — издевательски сказал Дамианос Орланту. — Боишься близко подойти? Да чем ты лучше Говарта?

— Да я тебя! — Орлант потянулся к мечу, но я остановил его жестом.

— Ничем не лучше, — продолжал Дамианос. — Видел, что он вытворяет, но даже не остановил.

— И что там вытворял Говарт? — поинтересовался я.

Орлант пожал плечами.

— Раба насиловал.

Бедный блондинчик. Дамианосу как раз нравятся блондины, понятно, почему он так беспокоится за этого раба. А в своем Акилосе он рабов не насилует? Он ждет, когда те сами радостно прыгнут к нему в постель?

Хотя, возможно, и прыгают. Возможно, он с ними обращается ласково и бережно. Гладит по головке и угощает сладостями. Или они его угощают сладостями.

Подсознание, ты заткнешься или нет? Когда это писал, оно мне выдало такую картинку, что я даже вслух не могу повторить, не то, что записать. Хорошо, хоть во время записи, а не во время разговора.

Я отправил всех восвояси и спросил Дамианоса:

— Тебя и правда беспокоит их судьба? Тогда зачем ты мне даешь в руки такой козырь? Будет ли тебе больнее, если я уничтожу тех, кто тебе дорог?

Он побледнел и сразу не смог ответить.

Не то чтобы я собирался шантажировать его судьбой рабов. Мне надо было посмотреть на реакцию. Неужели и правда он обеспокоен судьбой тех, кто слабее?

Так мог бы поступить Огюст. Но Дамианос — убийца Огюста, а убийца не имеет права быть таким же благородным, как и его жертва!

Я бросил еще пару издевательских реплик и удалился. Надо все обдумать и что-нибудь сделать.

Я теперь только тем и занимаюсь, что обдумываю, как выбраться из ситуаций, в которые меня загоняет Дамианос. За последние дни я так много думал и рассчитывал, что даже не успел толком поговорить с Беренжером о внуке Марселя. И до отъезда патрасского посольства не успею. Но пока что время есть, дядя не будет брать себе нового питомца в ближайший месяц как минимум, а до того времени я всех, подходящих по возрасту, из дворца куда-нибудь отправлю. Да вроде, кроме того мальчишки, никого больше и нет.

Еще надо все-таки спросить Беренжера про волос. Вчера я нашел еще один. Мало мне дяди, Дамианоса и патрасского принца, так еще и непонятно кто рыжий в мою спальню повадился шастать! Надо убедиться, что это точно не Ансель.

И надо поспать хоть немного, иначе не останется сил на новое общение с патрасским принцем и обдумывание проблемы рабов.


	13. Запись двенадцатая

Я так и думал, что ночью мне приснится что-нибудь неприличное. Как в воду глядел. Приснилось, что на моей кровати лежат Дамианос и блондинчик-раб, а я ищу под кроватью серьгу Никеза, потому что он ее где-то потерял, и если я найду ее под моей кроватью, значит, Никез лазал ко мне в комнату и читал мой дневник.

Ну вот что за бред? И при чем тут Никез? Никез серьгу не терял. И волосы у него не рыжие. Может, все потому, что последние несколько дней он со мной не разговаривает, а я не могу понять, в чем дело. В том, что дядя сильно урезал мои доходы и я не смогу содержать питомца? Или Никез ревнует? Когда он сказал, что я ревную, мне очень хотелось уточнить, к кому. Но при Дамианосе я не решился. Он до сих пор не догадался, чей Никез питомец.

А может, это Никез ревнует меня к Дамианосу? С чего бы это вдруг? Во-первых, к Дамианосу я никаких чувств, кроме глубокой, всепоглощающей ненависти, не испытываю. В-вторых, Никез не в моем вкусе и ничего, кроме дружбы, я ему предложить не могу. Да ему и не надо было. Его вполне устраивали наши препирательства и взаимные подколки. И я не собираюсь ему припоминать, как буквально за шкирку приволок его к Паскалю, а он вцепился в мою руку и не отпускал, пока Паскаль его осматривал.

Но если Никезу придется выбирать между мной и дядей, я не уверен, что он выберет меня. Лучше бы ему и не давать такого выбора.

На пиру я пообещал Торвельду, что позавтракаю с ним, и мне пришлось идти выполнять свое обещание. Он, кажется, понял, что я чем-то озадачен и принялся выспрашивать, не нужна ли мне какая-нибудь помощь.

Конечно, нужна! Военная и финансовая. Или он про психологическую? Такая тоже нужна, но лучше от кого-нибудь другого. Одну паническую атаку я уже пережил, но если принц старше меня на двадцать лет начнет растравлять мои душевные раны, со мной может случиться еще одна. Я бы, может, и смог кому-нибудь открыться. Только не Торвельду.

И объяснить Торвельду, почему он меня пугает, я тоже не могу. Потому что тогда придется объяснять и про ПТСР, и про дядю. Во-первых, мне будет стыдно. А во-вторых, может случиться международный скандал. Торвельда я знаю совсем немного, но уже понял, что этот человек не остановится не перед чем, чтобы защитить тех, кто в защите нуждается. Хотя бы по его мнению. Похвальное желание, кстати говоря. Но плохо совместимое с политикой вирского двора.

Неужели и Дамианос такой же? С его стремлением помочь рабам...

И тут мне в голову пришла гениальная мысль. Мы уже закончили завтрак и отправились прогуляться по саду, который при свете дня перестал быть таинственным, но остался по-прежнему романтичным. Говорили обо всем сразу и ни о чем. Когда мы остановились у беседки (между прочим, той самой), я взялся рукой за опору и задумчиво сказал:

— Новый король Акилоса подарил регенту две дюжины рабов. Но никто толком не знает, что с ними делать.

— Я только что из Акилоса, — отозвался Торвельд. — Я видел дворцовых рабов, и скажу, что даже дома не встречал ничего подобного. Жаль только, среди них не было ни одного блондина, а мне так нравятся светловолосые юноши, — он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на меня с тоской во взоре.

Дамианос любит блондинов, Торвельд любит блондинов... Да они, что, сговорились, что ли? При дворе есть несколько питомцев со светлыми волосами, но наши питомцы точно не в его вкусе. Слишком наглые. А ему надо кого-то защитить. Зато знаю я одного блондинчика...

— Знаешь, я думаю, что эти рабы лучше бы смотрелись у вас в Базале, чем у нас в Арле. Здесь и мы не знаем, как с ними обращаться, и они не знают, как нам угодить. А ваши обычаи схожи с акилосскими.

Торвельд поначалу не очень понимал, что я от него хочу, и снова принялся приглашать меня к себе в гости. Но я упорно переводил разговор на рабов. Неужели он откажется от такого сокровища? Или дело в том, что сокровище слишком ценное и он не знает, что предложить взамен?

Что он может предложить взамен, я прекрасно знаю. И очень осторожно вывел разговор на эту тему. И еще более осторожно заметил, что с дядей подробностями нашей договоренности делиться не стоит, потому что у нас с ним разногласия. Я не стал уточнять, какие. Торвельд должен сам понять.

Или он как раз и не поймет? Сам-то на трон не рвется, его вполне себе устраивает воевать, пока его брат правит. Для него правила наследования — само собой разумеющееся. А вот для моего дяди — нет, но наивным патрассцам это поди объясни.

Полдня я убил на уговоры Торвельда, потом сказал, что мне надо подготовиться к вечернему пиру, извинился и удалился.

Сначала я нашел Орланта и вытряс из него все подробности той ночи в беседке. Оказывается, когда мы с Никезом ушли, Дамианос долго разговаривал с блондинчиком. О чем, Орлант не понял, ибо говорили они по-акилосски. Ну разумеется. Потом подошел Говарт, и Дамианос чуть беседку не свернул, пытаясь спасти от него блондинчика. По словам Орланта, Говарт сказал, что хорошо бы на месте того блондинчика был я. Ну-ну.

Я не стал это комментировать, поблагодарил Орланта и пошел к акилосским рабам.

Разумеется, без препятствий по пути не обошлось. Рядом с охранниками из регентской гвардии крутился Никез. Иногда мне кажется, что он успевает быть в нескольких местах одновременно.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил я.

— А вы что? — парировал он.

— Пришел с одним из рабов поговорить, — ответил я.

— С тем, который блондин?

Интересно, Никез мысли читает? Или умеет логически рассуждать? Хотя, что это я, конечно, умеет, дядина школа. И у меня дядина школа. Только учился я в ней немного дольше, чем Никез.

— А тебе-то какое дело? Дядя не запрещал с ними разговаривать.

Он запретил мне только забрать блондинчика себе. Теперь я понимаю почему — чтобы я не узнал, как над ним издевались. Но я все равно уже узнал. От Дамианоса.

Кстати, знает ли Никез, кто такой Дамианос? Сказал ему дядя или нет?

— А зачем он вам?

Хотел я не вмешивать в это дело Никеза. Но раз он не дает мне проходу глупыми вопросами и путается под ногами, пусть получит по заслугам. Пусть поймет, что после дяди не он тут самый хитроумный. Дядя может меня перехитрить, а вот Никезу кишка тонка.

— Да я думаю, что такого красавчика не стоит прятать. Пусть сегодня выступит на пиру. Чем он хуже наших питомцев?

Никез предсказуемо разозлился.

— Да всем хуже! Он дурак и всего боится!

«Зато ты больно умный», — так и вертелось у меня на языке, но я не стал произносить это вслух.

В поведении Никеза что-то изменилось, и я никак не мог понять, почему. То ли он чувствует, что взрослеет, и перепугался из-за этого. То ли он ревнует меня к Дамианосу. То ли дядя дал ему новые инструкции, как себя вести со мной, и Никез честно пытается их исполнять.

— А я думаю, что ничем не хуже. Их знаешь как обучают там, в Акилосе? И песни петь, и стихи читать, и на кифаре играть!

— Зато он по-вирски говорить не умеет!

— А ты по-акилосски умеешь?

Никез смутился и отвернулся. Я обошел его и попросил стражника позвать мне блондинчика.

Пока того отыскали, Никез уже убежал. И хорошо — лишние свидетели мне не нужны.

Я повел раба подальше в сад. Нашел скамейку, над которой склонились два невысоких дерева, и усадил блондина рядом с собой. Он все норовил то бухнуться головой в землю, то встать на колени, но мне так разговаривать было неудобно.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил я, когда блондин, наконец, перестал ерзать и уселся спокойно.

— Эразмус.

Мне нужно было задать ему множество вопросов, но я не знал, с чего именно начать. Он оказался еще более перепуганным, чем я представлял, и все мои домашние заготовки не годились.

— Эразмус, а ты знаешь... — и тут я осекся. Я хотел спросить его, знает ли он, что такое ПТСР, но внезапно осознал, что не знаю, как это переводится на акилосский.

Что, акилосцы пост-травматическим стрессовым расстройством не страдают? Или у них расстройство есть, а слова нет? У Эразмуса точно ПТСР. Причем в тяжелой форме. Рядом с ним я — абсолютно здоровый морально и физически счастливчик.

Эразмус как сидел со смущенным видом и опущенными глазами, так и продолжал сидеть. Нормальный человек, если ему собеседник начнет задавать вопрос, а потом неожиданно замолкнет, обязательно спросит: «Что?». Но то нормальный. А то Эразмус.

Если раньше акилосские рабы вызывали у меня смутную неприязнь, то сейчас я ничего, кроме сочувствия к Эразмусу, не испытывал. Товарищ по несчастью, все-таки. Но если себе я как-то мог помочь сам, то единственный способ помочь Эразмусу — это немедленно убрать его отсюда, и подальше. Например, в Патрас.

— Эразмус, а тебе приходилось видеть акилосского принца?

Он покраснел, мотнул головой и еле слышно ответил:

— Нет.

Ну и то хорошо. А то вот бы был скандал, если бы акилосский раб узнал акилосского принца!

— Я слышал, что акилосскому принцу нравятся блондины, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес я.

И тут же осознал, что произнес неправильно. Надо было сказать «нравились», принц же считается мертвым. Но ошибку можно списать на мое плохое знание акилосского. Дамианос по-вирски, действительно, говорит лучше, чем я по-акилосски. Надо исправлять ситуацию. Не знаю, зачем, но надо. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы узнать, есть ли в акилосском языке понятие ПТСР.

Эразмус покраснел еще гуще.

— Меня готовили для принца, но я еще не закончил обучение, — произнес он еще тише.

— И что?

— А потом отправили сюда...

Он опустил голову и замолчал.

Теперь мне хотя бы понятно, почему его не убили вместе с остальными. Он на момент переворота еще не был рабом принца, но если бы остался во дворце, мозолил бы глаза Кастору, напоминая о пристрастии Дамианоса к блондинам. Вот раба и сплавили подальше.

Я тоже хочу сплавить его подальше. Не хочу, чтобы вокруг Дамианоса крутились симпатичные блондины. Меня с него хватит. Пусть смотрит на меня и щелкает зубами, потому что я ему не дамся.

— Расскажи, что произошло в садах после того, как я с Никезом ушел, а ты остался с моим рабом. О чем вы говорили?

Эразмус запинался, смотрел в землю, краснел, но более-менее подробно все рассказал. Судя по его рассказу, Дамианос расспрашивал раба так, как будто имеет на это право. Как будто он господин, а не такой же раб, как и Эразмус.

Причем сам Эразмус этого даже не осознал. Вроде бы он неглупый, но сильно запуганный. И разве могло прийти ему в голову, что тот самый принц, чьим рабом он готовился стать, сам стал рабом? Это раз. А два — при ПТСР в острой форме способности к логическому мышлению сильно ослабевают. Это я в книжке вычитал. Там говорилось и про хроническую форму, но это уж они зря. Все у меня в порядке с логическим мышлением. Если я говорю, что ненавижу принца Дамианоса за то, что он мне испортил жизнь, то это совершенно правильный логический вывод. А если я решил помочь акилосским рабам, то вовсе не из уважения к Дамианосу. Скорее из сочувствия к Эразмусу. Зря я, что ли, так долго и подробно изучал посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство? Вот и нашелся способ применить свои знания на практике.

— Он пообещал, что постарается помочь нам. А я сказал, что он такой же раб, как и мы...

Эразмус снова посмотрел в землю и замолк.

— А потом?

— А потом пришел здоровый солдат из гвардии регента...

Нет, подробностей про общение Говарта с Эразмусом я не хочу.

— Хорошо, Эразмус, хватит. Я понял. Расскажи, что произошло с тобой, когда вы прибыли в Вир. Что за испытания на покорность?

Об этом он не хотел рассказывать еще больше, и тем более не хотел показывать шрамы на ноге. Но после долгих уговоров мне удалось вытащить из него все, кроме главного — чья была идея такого «испытания». Участвовал в этом дядя или нет? Я мог бы надавить еще, но понял, что еще немного и у мальчика случится паническая атака. А сила воли у него не такая, как у меня. Он, конечно, будет сдерживаться, сколько сможет, в моем присутствии он не может позволить себе слабость, но это может привести к физическим последствиям вплоть до потери сознания.

С учетом того, как я подначивал сегодня Никеза, он наверняка подстроит, чтобы Эразмуса вытащили в зал именно в тот момент, когда Ансель будет демонстрировать свой огненный танец. Он как-то использовал его, чтобы дать Беренжеру возможность поговорить с Эродом. Разумеется, все запомнили Анселя и его ловкость, а кто с кем в это время разговаривал под шумок, осталось незамеченным. Сегодня Ансель должен выступить и Никез об этом знает. Все об этом знают.

Зато Никез не знает, что Дамианосу нравятся блондины и Торвельду нравятся блондины. И что мне нравятся брюнеты. То есть не мне, а моему подсознанию. Мне сейчас не до личных дел. Мне свой трон надо выцарапать из-под дяди. А для этого нужны союзники. И Торвельда надо перевести из роли воздыхателя в роль политического и военного союзника. Ему нравятся красивые блондины, которым нужна помощь? Будет ему блондин. Очень красивый. Не красивее меня, конечно, но не сильно от меня отстает. У него волосы чуть потемнее и вьются. И глаза не голубые, а карие. Но главное, чем отличается от меня Эразмус — это характер. Мягкий, уступчивый и нуждающийся в защите. Для Торвельда самое то. И если Торвельд увидит Эразмуса на грани панической атаки, то непременно захочет его спасти.

— Послушай меня, Эразмус, — я взял его за руку. — Тебя сегодня попросят выступить перед всем двором и, возможно, тебе будет страшно. Но если ты преодолеешь страх и будешь смелым, то может случиться что-то хорошее. Ты ведь не разочаруешь меня, правда?

Эразмус быстро-быстро закивал.

Я поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Эразмус тоже поднялся и снова бухнулся мне в ноги. Сделал он это так быстро, что я не успел его остановить.

Ладно, пусть кланяется, если он к этому привык. Я не буду его переучивать. Мне бы сплавить его подальше, и пусть Торвельд сам с ним разбирается. Интересно, есть ли в патрасском языке понятие ПТСР и знает ли его Торвельд? Что-то мне подсказывало, что знает. Вот пусть и излечивает Эразмуса от ПТСР, а меня не надо, я сам справлюсь.


	14. Запись тринадцатая

Все прошло так, как и я рассчитывал. Никез на меня обиделся, а Дамианос, наверно, до сих пор переваривает ту информацию, которую я ему выдал. Порою мне казалось, что я слышу скрип его мозгов. Да, политикой заниматься — это вам не кулаками на арене махать.

Я устроил торжественный выход себя с Дамианосом на поводке и произвел фурор среди придворных. Говорят, императрица Васка держит у своего трона на привязи двух леопардов. Я чувствовал себя васкской императрицей. Перед выходом я проинструктировал его так подробно, что понял бы даже акилосский варвар. Я сказал ему, что торговаться со всякими акилоссцами — ниже моего достоинства. А что рабов я отдаю Торвельду — это лично мои торговые дела с Патрасом и он тут не при чем. Он мой питомец, и, значит, может кусаться сколько хочет, только к дяде пусть не подлизывается и ничего лишнего ему не сообщает. А лучше вообще с ним дела не иметь. Ни с ним, ни с Никезом. Я не сказал прямо, кто хозяин Никеза, но сделал такой жирный намек, что его понял бы даже тупой питомец. А вот Дамианос не понял.

Как он вообще собирался государством править? С такими-то мозгами? Хотя я не уверен, что у его братца дела обстоят лучше. У их общей любовницы, судя по тому, что я о ней слышал, и то мозгов больше. Всегда говорил, что блондины, может, и выглядят хрупкими и беспомощными, но соображают хорошо.

Дамианос свою роль укрощенного хищника исполнил великолепно. Злобно посматривал на придворных, шлепал по руке осмелившихся подойти слишком близко и только что не рычал. Да, законный король Акилоса на поводке — это вам не какой-нибудь там леопард! Жаль, никто, кроме дяди, не в курсе, кто такой Дамианос. Но это не мешает мне гордиться собой.

Торвельда я еще днем спросил, как будто невзначай, не встречал ли он принца Дамианоса. Не встречал. И хорошо, потому что он ни дядиных, ни моих интриг не поймет. Он и так очень удивленно посмотрел на меня, когда я подошел к нему с Дамианосом на поводке. Я уже упоминал, что Кастор подарил мне подарочек в виде некоего акилоссца. Я не сказал — раба, потому что на дворцового раба Дамианос не похож. На нашего питомца тоже, но вкусы бывают разные. Может, мне нравятся мужчины покрепче. Вон, леди Ванн держит при себе васкскую девицу ростом почти с Дамианоса.

Мы вышли на балкон подышать свежим воздухом. Торвельд смотрел на меня восторженно, Дамианос — злобно, а я принялся расспрашивать о положении дел в Акилосе. Кое-что Дамианос уже знает, но пусть услышит из первых уст, от того, кто только что из его распрекрасного Иоса. Торвельд, разумеется, не почуял никакого подвоха и стал все честно рассказывать. Верит ли он в слухи, что смерть Дамианоса не случайна? Да как это может быть, ведь Кастор так искренне скорбит по погибшему брату!

Вот зачем мне нужен такой честный и доверчивый Торвельд? Нет, от кого-нибудь честного я бы не отказался, но пусть он будет не на двадцать лет меня старше. А с другой стороны — хорошо, что Торвельд слушает меня, а не дядю. Дядя бы ему мозги запудрил в два счета.

Когда дядя вызвал меня на разговор, я было подумал, что дядя обратил внимание на то, как Торвельд за мной ухаживает, и хочет это дело пресечь. Я пошел к нему с Торвельдом рядом и Дамианосом на поводке. И после всех приветствий Торвельд отошел, а вот Дамианоса я не отпустил.

Вот зачем я его не отпустил? Дядю он не напугает, дядя-то знает, кто он такой и чего он на самом деле стоит. Ой, боюсь, в глазах дяди, как заложник, он ничего не стоит. Есть у меня подозрения. Но с ручным леопардом на поводке сподручнее с врагами разговаривать. Даже если этот враг твой родственник и притворяется твоим другом.

Доверять Дамианосу я все равно не стал. И не стану. Но пока Торвельд не забрал рабов, Дамианосу лучше вести себя спокойно. И он это прекрасно понимает.

В предложенную им покорность я не верю. Принц Дамианос и покорность — это понятия из разных языков. Но принц Дамианос и ответственность — это уже сочетаемые понятия. Он считает себя ответственным за своих людей. Он знает, в чьих руках их судьба. Значит, будет делать то, чего я от него хочу. Например, изображать ручного леопарда.

Дядя как будто не заметил, что Дамианос со мной. Сделал мне выговор, как обычно. Дескать, зачем я приперся, когда меня никогда государственные дела не интересовали. Ну, дядя, если ты меня всерьез не воспринимаешь, не воспринимай дальше. Может, я развлекаться пришел?

— Не дразнил бы ты дядю, — заметил Дамианос, когда мы отошли.

— Заткнись, — парировал я.

Надо же, он еще и советы мне будет давать! С дядей я пререкался, пререкаюсь и пререкаться буду, мне это помогает не чувствовать свою зависимость от него!

На пиру я устроился между Торвельдом и Дамианосом, а рядом с Дамианосом устроил Никеза. Наблюдая вполглаза их препирательства, я все больше убеждался в том, что Никез действительно ревнует. Иначе с чего ему цепляться к Дамианосу? Начал с того, что ткнул его вилкой в ногу, а потом, поймав мой злобный взгляд, стал проходиться сначала на его счет, а потом на мой. В дополнение еще и поспорил со мной, что у меня ничего не получится. На серьгу. Зачем мне его серьга, не знаю. Разве что продать, когда я окончательно обеднею.

Когда я окончательно обеднею, надо будет взять Дамианоса, отвезти его в Васк и брать с женщин почасовую оплату за право им пользоваться. Они любят сильных мужчин, которые могут дать им сильных детей.

Никез сам толком не понимал моих планов, и я, чтобы его подразнить, заговорил с Торвельдом об акилосских рабах. Дамианос тут же очень смешно рассердился — ну как же, я просил держать этот вопрос втайне от дяди, а сам выбалтываю чьему-то питомцу! Да, выбалтываю. Никез потом перескажет все дяде, а я посмотрю на его реакцию. Дядя все равно не сможет не отдать Торвельду рабов, ведь это значит спровоцировать международный скандал.

Я ничего не стал объяснять Дамианосу. Попререкался с ним в том же тоне, что и с Никезом, а затем погладил его пальцами по лицу и протянул конфетку.

Придворные опешили. Еще бы! За мной раньше ничего подобного не наблюдалось, тем более — с акилоссцем.

Видели бы они выражение его лица, когда он брал у меня конфетку! Ну как пить дать — хищник! И загрыз бы, но цепь не дает. В данном случае цепь была словесная, но держала крепче железной.

Торвельд про цепь не знал, и был весьма удивлен. Даже спросил, не опасен ли Дамианос. Еще как опасен! Но я уже умею с ним обращаться.

Когда пир закончился, а увеселения еще не начались, все разбрелись кто куда. Дамианос пошел искать Никеза, чтобы не дать ему настучать дяде (ну-ну, остановить Никеза, если он что-то задумал, не под силу даже мне, к тому же он не к дяде побежит в первую очередь, а к Анселю), а мы с Торвельдом снова отправились на балкон.

Торвельд стал расспрашивать меня о Дамианосе. Неужели ревнует? Да кто же к питомцам-то ревнует! Или беспокоится за меня? Все знают — принц Лоран акилосцев не любит, а тут вдруг завел себе здоровенного акилосца, водит на поводке, пугая окружающих, и кормит сладостями с руки.

— Я бы не сказал, что он мне сильно нужен, — признался я, глядя в сторону сада, — но если король Акилоса сделал мне подарок, невежливо отказываться. Регент заключил с ним союз, я не могу ему возражать.

Слово «пока» произнесено не было, но чувствовалось. И относилось оно не только к союзу с Акилосом. Я свою политику по отношению к Акилосу еще не придумал. Мне бы дожить до двадцати одного года целым, невредимым и в здравом рассудке. За последнее я опасаюсь больше всего. И Дамианос как раз тот фактор, что может свести меня с ума... но не объяснять же Торвельду всю историю и предысторию! Раскрывать ему личность Дамианоса точно не стоит. Во-первых, Патрас давний союзник Акилоса. Во-вторых, Торвельд слишком честный и благородный, чтобы безболезненно проглотить эту новость. Он закатит международный скандал прямо на пиру, и прощай моя репутация. Торвельда-то дядя не тронет, а вот обвинить во всем меня — первое дело!

Мы поговорили об Акилосе, о нашем с ним союзе (точнее, о дядином союзе), потом Торвельд стал рассказывать о своем посещении Иоса, о том, как там красиво, и что я бы эту красоту оценил. Ну, красоту, может, и оценил бы, а вот акилосских правителей — вряд ли. Если Кастор пошел на поводу у моего дяди, считая, что тот поможет ему завоевать и удержать трон, не преследуя при этом никаких своих интересов, то мозгов у него не больше, чем у Дамианоса.

Говорить с Торвельдом было легко и приятно, если бы только он не смотрел на меня с таким вожделением. Но, как воспитанный принц, он старался вести себя в рамках приличия. Я думал о том, что скоро пристрою к нему симпатичного блондина, и пусть Торвельд с вожделением смотрит на него. А с ним я готов к отношениям дружеским, политическим, военным... в общем, любым, кроме любовных.

Но Торвельд так не думал. Сочтя обстановку достаточно романтической, он сделал попытку объясниться. Хорошо, хоть приставать сразу не начал. Я старался держаться невозмутимо и думал об Эразмусе и почему-то о Дамианосе.

Вот так подумаешь о Дамианосе — и он тут же появится! Не знаю, как я его почувствовал, еще до того, как он вышел на балкон. По краешку тени? Или он не умеет двигаться тихо? Но я его почувствовал, а Торвельд — нет. Он продолжал осторожно ко мне подкатывать, спрашивая, легко ли меня отвлечь.

Это смотря на что. Или на кого.

Я мог сослаться на то, что услышал посторонний звук, и отойти к Дамианосу, но подождал, пока он сам не объявил о себе. Пусть послушает. Пусть поревнует, ему полезно.

Дамианос все-таки не выдержал, громко зашаркал ногами, вошел на балкон и заявил, что меня зовет дядя.

Дядя тоже ревнует, интересно?

— А ты не торопился, — шепнул я Дамианосу, проходя мимо него.

Он так и остался стоять с ошарашенным видом, а я пошел к дяде, недоумевая, что ему от меня надо.

Разумеется, дядя недоволен моим общением с Торвельдом. Больно много я с ним разговариваю. И прошлой ночью на пиру, и вчера днем, и сегодня... Не хочу ли я сорвать торговые договоры и не хочу ли я настроить Патрас против Акилоса?

Вариант, что Торвельд пытался за мной ухаживать, дяде и в голову не пришел.

Когда дядя закончил меня ругать и посмотрел на меня, ожидая оправданий, я спросил:

— Дядя, о чем вы говорили с моим рабом?

Спросил я наугад. То, что Дамианос передал мне слова дяди, совсем не означало, что тот лично с ним говорил. Мог и слугу попросить, а слуга побоялся обратиться ко мне напрямую, а попросил Дамианоса. Но дядя не стал отрицать, только посмотрел на меня укоризненно:

— Почему тебя так это волнует?

Я состроил обиженное выражение лица (то, что так хорошо получается у Никеза, но научил его именно я) и протянул:

— Это мой раб, вы пытаетесь его у меня переманить?

— Ты не выказывал к нему такой привязанности, — заметил дядя.

— Я с ним помирился, как вы сами мне велели.

— Но, тем не менее, вы с ним не спите.

То есть дядя интересовался у Дамианоса, спим мы с ним или нет? Замечательно.

— Мы с ним обсуждаем военные вопросы, — ляпнул я. — Битву при Марласе, например. Рассматриваем альтернативные варианты...

Вот зачем я это сказал? Дамианоса, что ли, предупредить, если дядя будет его расспрашивать об альтернативных вариантах... Дамианос, наивный акилосский юноша, до сих пор не в курсе, узнал его тут хоть кто-нибудь или нет. Ну уж то, что регент его узнал, более того — регент все сам и спланировал, мог бы догадаться? Нет, он совсем недогадливый. Чей питомец Никез — и то не догадался.

— Совершеннолетие скоро, а до сих пор глупостями занимаешься, — проворчал дядя, повернулся и отправился на свое место.

Я тоже вернулся на свое место между Торвельдом и Дамианосом. Было очень сложно сидеть между ними и хранить серьезный вид. Торвельд стал откровенно за мной ухаживать, осыпая комплиментами и угощая сладостями, а Дамианос изображал блюстителя нравственности, косо на нас с ним поглядывая. Меня это устраивало.

На Анселя, вошедшего в зал с двумя шестами, Дамианос посмотрел очень подозрительным взглядом, видимо, ожидая, что эти шесты Ансель кому-нибудь куда-нибудь засунет. Но вместо этого Ансель начал своей знаменитый огненный танец, и даже Дамианос не смог сдержать восхищения.

А потом в зал выволокли Эразмуса. Как я и ожидал. Чего я не ожидал — это того, что Торвельд, увидев Эразмуса в панической атаке, сразу начнет от рабов отказываться. Дескать, какой же это дворцовый раб, если он даже ровно стоять не умеет! Но Дамианос тут же вступился за Эразмуса и, несмотря на подколки Никеза, Торвельд велел потушить огонь и подозвал Эразмуса поближе. В моем присутствии тот успокоился и смог вполне вразумительно поговорить с Торвельдом на патрасском. Я смотрел на этих двоих и чувствовал, как с плеч сваливается не то, что гора — целый горный хребет. Все, как я и предсказывал. Эразмус хотел доброго хозяина, который оценит его по достоинству, а Торвельд хотел красивого блондина, о котором можно заботиться и который будет доставлять ему удовольствие. Они нашли друг друга. А я хотел союзника и, похоже, в этом отношении мы с Торвельдом тоже нашли друг друга.

Недоволен был один Никез.

— Вы все подстроили! Вы меня обманули!

Я только пожал плечами.

— Я тебе не обманывал. Ты сам нарвался.

— В следующий раз не нарвусь!

Он скорчил обиженную гримаску и удалился. Ну, хоть уверен в том, что будет следующий раз, то есть прекращать наше общение не намерен.

Переговоры прошли успешно, за исключением того, что дядя неожиданно проявил интерес к Анселю. Попросил его налить вина, посадил рядом с собой и даже погладил по щеке. Для тех, кто не в курсе дядиных вкусов, явление обычное, но не для меня. У меня внутри все похолодело. Неужели Ансель все-таки шпионит на дядю? Нет, если бы он шпионил, дядя бы не стал проявлять к нему внимание публично. Это спектакль для патрасцев. Но дядя с ним о чем-то говорит, наверняка пытается выведать какие-то секреты — Беренжера и мои. Что скажет ему Ансель? Знает ли Ансель, что стать дядиным любимцем ему не светит?

Для Дамианоса внимание дяди к Анселю тоже было обычным делом. Раз от раза убеждаюсь в том, что с наблюдательностью у Дамианоса плохо. Да с чем у него вообще хорошо? Разве что с умением драться. Возможно, в постели он тоже хорош, но я не проверял и не собираюсь.

Я решил, что нельзя так долго держать Дамианоса в неведении.

— Ты все не можешь догадаться, чей питомец Никез?

Дамианос растерянно захлопал глазами. На этот раз его ненаблюдательность пошла мне на пользу — боюсь, по моему лицу можно было читать, как в открытой книге. Хорошо, Торвельд уже ушел вместе с Эразмусом.

— Ансель уже не в том возрасте, чтобы заинтересовать моего дядю.

Вот тут Дамианос отступил на шаг и посмотрел на меня сумасшедшими глазами.

— Челюсть подбери, — посоветовал я. — А то наступит какой-нибудь стражник кованым сапогом.

Он все еще стоял, беззвучно разевая рот, как рыба. Потом все-таки опомнился, но слов все еще не находил.

— Пойдем отсюда, — я подобрал валяющийся на полу поводок и легонько его потянул. — У тебя утром встреча с Торвельдом по поводу обращения с акилосскими рабами. Ты ведь знаешь, как с ними правильно обращаться?

Он молча кивнул. Так и не произнес ни слова, пока я не сдал его с рук на руки Йорду. Мне очень хотелось смеяться, но не хотелось уронить своего достоинства.

— Спокойной ночи, — мягко произнес я и удалился.

С завтрашнего дня я продолжу его ненавидеть. Точнее, уже сегодняшнего. А сейчас я тоже пошел спать, потому что предстоит большая охота и надо не упасть в грязь лицом перед Торвельдом.


	15. Запись четырнадцатая

Все, Торвельд уехал в свой Базаль, забрал дядиных, то есть акилосских, то есть уже своих рабов, Дамианос наверняка будет попытаться сбежать, а мой дядя будет пытаться снова меня убить. Как еще объяснить то, что я чуть не погиб на охоте? Резвая не могла взбеситься ни с того ни с сего! Я сразу почувствовал, что с ней что-то не то, расспросил конюхов, но ничего вразумительного от них не услышал. Но мне некогда было долго с ними беседовать. Двор и так слишком долго просыпался, если запоздать со сборами на охоту, все звери разбегутся.

Дамианоса я взял с собой. Мог и оставить, но я решил, что на цепи в гареме он уже достаточно посидел. Пусть на этот раз он посидит в шатре с изнеженными питомцами и полюбуется на отъезжающую охоту. И к месту охоты он поехал не верхом, а в паланкине. Во-первых, много ему чести сидеть на лошади, а во-вторых, мне для такой громадины своих лошадей жалко.

По дороге я безуспешно пытался усмирить Резвую, которая то плелась шагом, то срывалась в галоп, но очень ненадолго, потом останавливалась и вся дрожала. Никак не мог понять, что с ней такое. Может, Беренжер мог бы чего-нибудь сказать, но они с Анселем смотрели только друг на друга, да еще и такими взглядами, на которые я считал их неспособными. Похоже, ничего важного дядя из Анселя не вытащил, а Беренжер, забеспокоившись за своего питомца, наконец-то дошел до мысли использовать его по назначению.

Торвельд тоже выглядел счастливым. Если бы я не был таким холодным, я бы непременно поинтересовался, как он провел эту ночь с Эразмусом. Но вроде у патрасцев говорить о подобном не принято, как и у акилоссцев. Может, у них и трахаться сразу не принято. Может, у них надо сначала доехать до родного дворца и трахаться там. Но это уже не мое дело. Главное — Торвельд перестал смотреть на меня голодными глазами, не делал попыток приставать, сохранив при этом дружеское расположение. И Эразмус выглядел счастливым, что меня тоже порадовало. От ПТСР за одну ночь не избавляются, особенно от такой острой формы, но начало уже положено. Торвельду еще придется ним повозиться, но, надеюсь, это принесет ему удовольствие. Сразу ведь видно, что друг другу они понравились.

А мне никакая помощь в излечении от ПТСР не нужна, я сам справлюсь. И мне не до того. У меня дядя перешел в активную стадию действий по захвату моего трона. Дамианос тоже является частью его планов, только об этом не знает. Интересно, о чем все же они говорили с дядей. О том, спали мы вместе или нет? Может, дядя хотел, чтобы мы переспали, а потом он бы открыл мне личность Дамианоса и у меня бы случился нервный срыв, в процессе которого я бы нечаянно покончил с собой. Но, подозреваю, дядя уже догадался, что я в курсе, кто такой Дамианос. И что дальше? После того, как его попытка убить меня не сработала?

Я не сразу понял, что это именно попытка убийства. Мало ли почему лошадь может капризничать. Я думал больше о том, как не опозориться перед Торвельдом. Он и так уже успел меня озадачить, поинтересовавшись, почему я оставил Дамианоса в шатре, а не взял с собой на охоту. Если уж Ванн взяла свою Талик... Но то Талик, а то Дамианос.

— Боюсь, что собаки примут его за зверя, — отшутился я.

Торвельд посмеялся и дальше расспрашивать не стал. Он даже не понял, что с Резвой что-то не то. Впрочем, он же со мной знаком всего пару дней, а с Резвой не знаком вообще.

Когда после обеда мы отправились за зверем, я поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Беренжера. Он тоже что-то заподозрил, но у меня не было никакой возможности с ним поговорить! Какие разговоры на охоте, когда след уже взят и думаешь только о том, чтобы не отстать от остальных!

На самом деле я не люблю охоту. Огюст любил, а я выезжал вместе с ним, чтобы ждать его в шатре с книжкой, а потом встретить первым и быть свидетелем его триумфа. А про ту первую охоту в Шастильоне после смерти Огюста я и вспоминать не хочу. Мне и так про нее периодически кошмары снятся. То я в роли кабана, то кабан входит ко мне в комнату в тот момент, когда дядя сидит на моей кровати. И нет, чтобы дядю клыками пропороть! Он садится на пол у моей кровати и смотрит на меня умильными глазами. Как собака.

Этот кабан умильными глазами не смотрел. Он был сильно недоволен, что его потревожили, и вознамерился нам доказать, что мы неправы. Отчасти я его даже понимал. Я бы тоже был недоволен, если бы меня выгнала из логова толпа вооруженных людей на лошадях. Сам с недавних пор чувствую себя загнанным кабаном. Но у меня-то еще есть шансы. А у этого зверя их не было. Я загадал: убью кабана — выберусь изо всех передряг.

Но про лошадь я ничего не загадал. Вот теперь и думай, как сработало гадание. Выберусь, но сильно помятым? Или выберусь, но кто-то из близких мне людей погибнет? А кто мои близкие люди? Не дядя же. Никеза считать или не считать? Паскаль, Йорд, Орлант, Беренжер, Ванн... кто еще? Нет, Дамианоса я не считаю. И мне все равно, что с ним будет! Дяде я его не отдам, просто потому что не отдам. Я сам с ним что-нибудь сделаю, когда придумаю, что. Сначала избавлюсь от дяди, а потом придумаю.

Вспоминать схватку мне не хочется. Нечего там вспоминать. Мне приходилось удерживать Резвую, уворачиваться от разъяренного кабана, стараться не наступить на собак, и также игнорировать попытки Торвельда и Беренжера со мной поговорить. Я бы поговорил, особенно с Беренжером, но не во время погони и тем более не во время схватки!

Был момент, когда я был уверен, что сейчас погибну. Когда кабан бросился прямо на меня и распорол заднюю ногу Резвой. Она бы смогла увернуться, будь с ней все нормально. А с ней не было все нормально. Я еле успел соскочить до того, как она упала. Мне некогда было смотреть, что там с лошадью. Мне надо было убить кабана, пока он не убил меня. И я это сделал.

В тот момент, когда кабан на меня набросился, а я стоял с рогатиной, мне подумалось, что был бы тут Дамианос, он бы того кабана голыми руками сразил. Кулачищем в висок — и готово. А потом уже, когда все кончилось, я подумал, что если бы кабан убил меня, то Дамианос долго бы не прожил. До отъезда Торвельда, может, и дожил бы, а потом бы его по-тихому отравили. Как заложник он дяде не нужен. Дяде он нужен как средство воздействия на меня.

Но это я уже потом думал, когда мы с охоты возвращались. А сразу после победы над кабаном я ни о чем другом, кроме лошади, думать не мог. Я видел, как на меня все смотрели, но никто не осмеливался сказать того, что было всем понятно.

— Ну что стоишь, — закричал я на первого подвернувшегося под руку псаря. — Не видишь, что она уже не жилец! Избавь ее от мучений! И, смотри, чтобы быстро! А то прикажу выпороть!

Резвую мне подарил Огюст, когда она была еще жеребенком, а я ребенком. И потом ее никто у меня не отнял, как Огюста. А теперь...

Я был уверен, что с ней что-то случилось. Пока не понимал, что. Может, Беренжер и понял, но не на охоте же с ним говорить!

Я отмахнулся от попыток выразить сочувствие, отобрал лошадь у Этьена и поехал обратно в гордом одиночестве. Ансель пытался было предложить мне свою, дескать, они с Беренжером на одной поместятся, но я только отмахнулся. Не хочу быть обязанным Анселю. Вдруг он еще не передумал завоевать мое сердце и мою сокровищницу, раз с регентом у него не получилось?

Долго оставаться в гордом одиночестве не получилось. Дядя оказался в королевском шатре раньше меня. Тут же стал упрекать меня в том, что я не сберег лошадь, которую мне доверил Огюст, и, разумеется, не мог не упомянуть рабов. Зачем это я подбил Торвельда их просить.

Тут уж я не удержался.

— Вы можете своих рабов жечь каленым железом, а мне, что, своего и высечь нельзя?

Дядя пробормотал что-то про то, что я избалованный ребенок, ломающий игрушки, и вышел.

Дамианос с любопытством смотрел за моей перебранкой с дядей но, похоже, так ничего и не понял. Он решил, что все дело в лошади. Ну да, принц Лоран холодный и жестокий, убивает лошадей и избивает заложников до полусмерти. Дамианос до сих пор так думает? Другого я от него и не ожидал.

Торвельду я сказал, что утром приду его провожать, а сейчас я слишком устал и прошу меня извинить. Он понял и не стал донимать меня разговорами.

Я зашел к себе, чтобы переодеться, и на кровати опять обнаружил рыжий волос. На синем покрывале он очень ярко выделялся. Но Ансель в мою спальню просто не мог попасть! Когда я спустился во двор, они с Беренжером уже были там, а по возвращении в замок я их опередил.

Все же я решился поговорить с Беренжером. Не только о рыжих волосах в моей спальне — я подозревал, что Беренжер что-то заметил в поведении Резвой и может мне объяснить, что же с ней случилось. И я должен был отвлечься. Лечь ничком на кровать и заплакать было ниже моего достоинства, хотя именно этого мне и хотелось. Я сказал Дамианосу, что лошадь — всего лишь лошадь, и дядя подарит мне другую. Но это только Дамианос мог проглотить. Он ни меня, ни дядю толком не знает. Резвая — не какая-то там лошадь, это подарок Огюста. Кто отнял у меня Огюста, я знаю (и до сих пор ему это спускаю, хотя не следовало). Я должен был узнать, кто же отнял у меня Резвую.

Я выбрался из комнаты через балкон. В коридорах меня могли бы заметить, а со двора на мои окна никто не смотрит. Что на них смотреть, ничего интересного в них не бывает. А вот в покои Беренжера я зашел уже через коридор. Во-первых, там карниз слишком узкий, а во-вторых, в его окне как раз бывают интересные зрелища, вроде Анселя, сидящего на подоконнике в одной ночной сорочке.

— Я ждал вас, — сказал Беренжер, едва я вошел. И повернулся к Анселю, который сидел в кресле, поджав под себя ноги, и перебирал драгоценности в шкатулке. — Мне надо поговорить с принцем, проследи, чтобы нам никто не помешал.

Вопрос, насколько стоит доверять Анселю, меня тоже волновал, но прежде всего меня интересовало другое.

— Резвая никогда себя так не вела, — начал я, но остановился, ожидая, что Беренжер подтвердит мои слова.

И он подтвердил:

— Я сразу заметил. Думаю, ее отравили.

Не то, чтобы я не ожидал это услышать... Не то, чтобы я о подобном не думал... Точнее так — не хотел думать. Догадка была, но я гнал ее подальше.

Точно так же сейчас я загнал подальше желание сказать: «А что же вы меня не предупредили сразу!» Беренжер заметил еще раньше, чем я, мне ведь обеспокоенность в его глазах не привиделась! Но когда бы он меня предупредил? На виду у всего двора, у дяди и, главное, у Торвельда? Если бы при Торвельде кто-то сказал, что мою лошадь отравили, случился бы международный скандал.

Я подозреваю, что международный скандал у нас еще впереди, когда Торвельд узнает подробности обращения моего дяди с акилосскими рабами. И этот скандал мне только на руку. А сейчас — рано. Пусть Торвельд спокойно уедет из Арля вместе с рабами.

Я внимательно слушал Беренжера, пока он высказывал предположения, чем именно могли отравить Резвую. Он знал, что открыто свое сочувствие показывать не стоит, и говорил нарочито деловым тоном. Но он понимал, что для меня Резвая. Он ведь помнил, как Огюст мне ее подарил. И как бы не он помог Огюсту именно ее выбрать...

Я молча слушал и кивал. Обнаружил возле своего кресла на низеньком столике бокал с вином (не заметил, откуда он там взялся, слуги Беренжера умеют быть незаметными) и залпом выпил. Стало немного легче. Хотя использовать алкоголь в качестве успокоительного не очень рекомендуется.

— Вы думаете, ваш дядя... — неуверенно произнес Беренжер после паузы.

— Я не думаю, я знаю. И он не остановится. Если ему не удастся устранить меня здесь, он отправит меня на границу, где это будет еще проще.

Беренжер это все и без меня знал. И сказать ему было нечего. Зато мне было что спросить.

— О чем вчера регент говорил с Анселем?

Беренжер улыбнулся и стал совершенно непохожим на себя.

— Он пытался у него выяснить, общаемся ли мы с вами, Ансель сделал глупый вид — он это очень хорошо умеет — и ничего не сказал.

И он снова улыбнулся и чуть прикрыл глаза. Прямо как довольный кот или леди Ванн после общения со своей любимицей. Никак у них с Анселем все хорошо? Даже немного завидую.

Ансель не шпионит на регента — это хорошо. Но точно ли?

— Послушайте, Беренжер, у меня в комнатах творится что-то непонятное. Я постоянно нахожу в своей спальне рыжие волосы, вот, взгляните, — и я протянул завернутый в синий шелковый платочек волос.

Он принял платочек у меня из рук, развернул, взял волос двумя пальцами, внимательно рассмотрел и спросил:

— А вы уверены, что это человеческий волос?

Что? Такого варианта я даже и не рассматривал! Вот что значит — свежий взгляд!

— А чей же тогда? — растерянно спросил я.

— Может быть, собака забежала?

— Несколько раз?

— Они могут, — Беренжер широко улыбнулся. — Дома я постоянно собак из гостиной гонял, а они возвращались. Я уже и гонять перестал.

Слуги и стражники уверяли меня, что никого с рыжими волосами возле моих покоев не видели. Но ведь я про людей спрашивал, а не про собак! Это что же получается? Я с таким трудом добился, чтобы мне перечислили всех людей, которые бывают в моих покоях, включая слуг и стражников, так мне еще надо спрашивать и про собак? Это же когда я своих людей так выдрессирую, чтобы они все замечали и обо всем мне докладывали?

А я выдрессирую. Мне не слабо.

Я уже хотел попрощаться и уйти к себе отдыхать, как вспомнил про Марселя и его внука.

— У вас не найдется места для смышленого мальчугана, который любит лошадей? Ему почти десять, и хорошо бы его отправить из дворца, пока дядя его не приметил.

— Найдется, — кивнул Беренжер. — Пусть приходит, я с ним поговорю.

К Торвельду этим вечером я не пошел. Послал слугу выяснить, как у него дела, мне сообщили, что он занимается акилосскими рабами, а одного из них поселил у себя в спальне. Об этом я еще вчера догадался, когда увидел, как они с Эразмусом выходят из зала.

Я попросил слуг найти мою старую одежду для верховой езды и отослал ее Торвельду — для Эразмуса. Торвельду наверняка захочется посадить его рядом с собой на лошадь, а в том, что акилосцы называют одеждой, верхом лучше не ездить — натрешь все мягкие места.

Эразмусу моя старая одежда подошла. Был бы он в моем вкусе и был бы я способен очаровываться — непременно очаровался бы. Но я всего лишь был доволен, что очаровался Торвельд. Эразмус в моем присутствии сразу застеснялся, покраснел, попытался спрятаться сначала за лошадь, потом за Торвельда, а убедившись, что спрятаться не получится, попытался бухнуться на колени. Тут уже Торвельд его удержал. И правильно, нечего мою одежду пачкать. Она уже не моя, я ее подарил, но все равно, не стоит пачкать.

Жаль, Дамианос Эразмуса в этой одежде не увидел. Хотя нет, не жаль. Хватит ему на красивых блондинов любоваться. У себя в Акилосе налюбовался уже.

— Желаю вам счастливого пути, — сказал я, глядя сначала на Торвельда, а потом на Эразмуса. А потом уже обратился к Эразмусу. — Видишь, мы с Дамианом пообещали тебе помочь и сделали это.

И как только у меня вырвалось «мы с Дамианом»? Дамиан пообещал помочь, потому что он любит блондинов. А я — потому что Торвельд любит блондинов и потому что иначе Эразмусу от ПТСР не избавиться. Вовсе не от того, что Дамианос меня попросил! Буду я еще всяких акилосских принцев слушаться! С патрасским принцем мне союз выгоден, а с акилосским заложником — нет, тем более ценности, как заложник, он не представляет. Или представляет? Запутался я с этим.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Торвельд и обнял Эразмуса. Возможно, он хотел показать этим жестом, что он никому раба не отдаст (да мне он и даром не нужен, а вот ни Дамианосу, ни тем более дяде я и сам не отдам), а возможно ему просто нравилось его обнимать.

Даже немного завидно стало. Не мне, подсознанию.

С Торвельдом мы расстались друзьями, и он еще раз подтвердил свое обещание оказать мне военную помощь. Напоследок он меня обнял, и у меня даже намека на паническую атаку не было! Это при том, что я прикосновений не люблю, даже случайных.

Когда я вернулся к себе, то снова обнаружил на покрывале рыжий волос. Осмотрел его внимательно, и подумал, что Беренжер мог быть и прав насчет собаки. Опросил сначала стражников, а потом слуг. Но никто не признался, что впускал в комнату собаку. Одно из двух: либо собака вошла незаметно, либо тот, кто впустил, не хочет признаваться. Ничего, я подожду. Я должен своими глазами увидеть эту собаку, и тогда я вздохну спокойно, разрешив загадку. Если тот, кто впустил собаку, боится моего гнева, то зря. Если собака ничего не сгрызет и не запачкает, то пусть ходит. Она же не будет шпионить на дядю, собаки на такую подлость не способны!


	16. Запись пятнадцатая

На меня только что было совершено покушение, а Дамианос только что сбежал. Запись делаю, что называется, по горячим следам. Сейчас дядя поднимет советников и начнется представление. А я уже поднял своих стражников и слуг, и пока одни выясняют обстановку, а вторые прибирают в моих покоях, я записываю случившееся. Меня чуть не отравили акилосским снадобьем, и только благодаря невероятному самообладанию мне удалось не сойти с ума и удержаться на грани цивилизованности. Но надо как-то успокоиться, и поэтому я делаю эту запись.

Дело было уже за полночь. Я собирался спать и уже наполовину разделся, оставшись в одной рубашке. Но я намеревался дочитать главу «Методологии власти», раз уж у меня выдалась краткая передышка от интриг дяди и выкрутасов Дамианоса. Как предчувствовал, что передышка краткая! Дамианоса я после той достопамятной охоты не трогал, пусть отдыхает на своей цепи. В предложенную им покорность я не верил. Да даже если бы поверил — не нужен мне покорный принц Дамианос. Ну, перед двором покрасоваться можно, так уже покрасовался. И одного раза мне хватило. Я ждал следующего хода от дяди. Возможно, Дамианос мне еще пригодится, а может и не пригодится, но в любом случае лишний раз встречаться с ним я не хотел.

Мне было несколько не по себе, и я не понимал, почему. Списывал это на волнение перед очередным ходом дяди. Он читал ту же самую книгу, что и я сейчас, способен ли я увидеть в этой книге такие ходы, которых дядя не предвидел? Дамианос, наверное, способен, этот варвар способен меня удивить, хотя с мозгами у него не очень хорошо. Как и у всех акилосцев. Ну или хотя бы у большинства. И почему это я подумал о Дамианосе? О дяде надо было думать!

И тут дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Дамианос. Первая моя мысль была — ну вот, помяни варвара, тут он и появился! А потом я разглядел вошедших с ним стражников. Мундиры моей гвардии, а вот лица незнакомые.

Дамианос, между прочим, уже всю мою стражу в лицо знает. Он должен был понять, что это не мои гвардейцы. Зачем же он с ними пошел? И кто-то еще сомневается в отсутствии мозгов у акилосского принца?

Или он с ними заодно?

Перед тем, как началась заварушка, я успел поймать его взгляд. Он откровенно мной любовался. Еще бы! В рубашке с развязанными шнурками, с распущенными волосами, никаких строгих одежд, расслабленная поза... Я бы тоже им полюбовался, если бы имел на то время.

Но времени не было. Я успел только отойти на стратегически верную позицию у выхода на лоджию, так что меня и незваных гостей разделяли ступеньки, столик и пара ваз. Я бы предпочел высокий дубовый шкаф, но лучше вазы, чем ничего. Мы обменялись парой реплик с Дамианосом, а потом началось. Двое направились ко мне (у одного меч, у другого кинжал), а третий остался караулить Дамианоса. То есть они не заодно? Уже легче. Двое лучше, чем четверо, но я на тот момент не был уверен, что я с ними справлюсь. Можно было выпрыгнуть из окна, но только в самом крайнем случае, когда встанет выбор между сломанной ногой и жизнью. Может, и прыжок не спасет, если они последуют за мной и ничего себе не сломают при этом.

Я отступил еще на шаг, озираясь в поисках оружия. Был у меня где-то нож для фруктов, но куда я его положил, не помню. Кинжалов при себе не ношу, а меч держу в оружейной. Из подручных предметов имелись шкаф с книгами, две вазы, низкий столик, письменный прибор с пером, чернильницей и перочинным ножиком, который я собирался отдать в заточку. Им даже глаз не выколешь, а жаль. Зато, если разбить вазу, черепки получатся довольно острые. Ваз две, нападающих тоже двое... но я-то один!

И тут второй, с мечом, оглянулся и отступил к Дамианосу, который решил выступить на моей стороне и вывел из строя того, кто его охранял. С чего ради, я подумаю потом, а пока надо было справиться с тем, кто направлялся ко мне с открытым намерением убить. Ну что же. Я поднял с пола вазу и, уходя от удара, опустил ему на голову. Вторую вазу я толкнул ногой, чтобы черепков было больше.

От удара вазой головорез пошатнулся, но кинжал из руки не выпустил. Я отскочил влево и, когда он бросился на меня, вдарил ему ногой по яйцам. Вот тут-то он кинжал и выронил. И остановился, приходя в себя.

Остальное было делом техники.

Дамианос тоже зря времени не терял. Когда я расправился со своим противником, он убил одного, а второго взял в крепкий захват. Ждал, что мы его сейчас допросим и он расскажет, кто его послал?

Держи карман шире. Рассказать-то он расскажет, но не нам, а Совету. И не правду, а то, что дядя желает услышать.

— Что с ним делать?

— Держи крепче, — приказал я, подошел вплотную и полоснул кинжалом по горлу.

Дамианос от неожиданности разжал руки, и убийца повалился на пол.

Он смотрел на меня, я смотрел на него. Несостоявшийся убийца ни на кого не смотрел — он умирал. Кинжал я не выпускал из руки, и на нем была кровь уже двух людей. А кинжал-то сиционский, не поленился дядя прикупить в Акилосе по случаю местное оружие.

Я и движения сделать не успел — Дамианос тут же бросился ко мне и крепко схватил за руку. Больно, между прочим! Я попытался вырваться, но это было бесполезно. Хорошо, у него кинжала не было — не догадался подобрать.

— Пусти, — проговорил я. Дышать было тяжело. Не то от напряжения, не то от близости Дамианоса. Вот если бы он не держал мою руку так крепко, что вот-вот сломает, если бы он подошел еще ближе и обнял... Тьфу ты! Что это со мной?

— Брось кинжал, — отозвался Дамианос.

— А я говорю, пусти!

— А я говорю, брось!

Я чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть — и сломает. Пришлось бросить. И отойти на шаг, потому что мучительно хотелось броситься в его объятия.

Мы смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Я боролся со своим подсознанием, которое так не вовремя проснулось. Или же ему кто-то помог? На тот момент я еще об этом не думал. Некогда было. Дамианос, по-видимому, осознавал случившееся. Ну да, подраться-то он горазд. А вот сообразить, кто, зачем и для чего — это дело сложное, требует задействовать мозги, а не только кулаки.

— Что, думаешь, не помочь ли им завершить начатое? — поддел его я.

— А ты только и думаешь, как бы кого задеть, — отозвался Дамианос. — Странно, что их — он обвел рукой комнату, указывая на трупы, — не было больше.

— Вообще-то было, — заметил я.

Дамианос вспыхнул.

— Я тут вообще не при чем, они меня сюда привели. Не знаю, зачем.

Вот в этом весь Дамианос. Непонятно кто пришел к нему, сказал — идем и он пошел. Хотя если он без проблем завалил двоих, и с тремя бы справился не хуже. Даже имея в качестве оружия только ночной горшок и блюдо для фруктов. Но это же сперва подумать надо было!

Я изобразил задумчивость.

— Для содействия?

— С чего бы мне им содействовать? Ты был безоружен. Как и тот, кого ты убил, — добавил он.

Ну как же Дамианосу не вставить шпильку против меня! Ах, коварный принц Лоран, убил несчастного безоружного наемника вместо того, чтобы допросить, арестовать и казнить по суду.

— Ну, если они друг друга убивать не захотели, пришлось мне постараться, — пожал плечами я.

Стоять спокойно было все тяжелее. С чего ради я возбудился? От схватки? Или от наблюдения за тем, как Дамианос одного противника убил, а второго обезвредил? Так я и не наблюдал, я занят был.

Дамианос хотел что-то сказать, но тут дверь распахнулась и в мои покои ворвался целый отряд гвардейцев регента. Явились не запылились. Как раз после того, как мы всех наемников убили. Или же они ожидали, пока наемники нас убьют?

Не нас. Меня. Дамианоса они трогать не собирались. Не знаю, как я это понял, но понял.

Зато гвардейцы регента Дамианоса схватили, скрутили и собрались увести. Значит, я правильно понял.

— За что вы арестовали моего раба? — как можно более надменно спросил я.

— За то, что он участвовал в покушении на вас, — сказал один гвардеец.

— Оружие-то акилосское, — добавил второй.

Ну же, соображай, Лоран, — мысленно сказал я себе. Соображать было сложно. Я осознал, что хочу не только Дамианоса, но и всех гвардейцев регента. Хоть по очереди, хоть одновременно... хотя нет, одновременно не получится, их слишком много. Сама по себе такая реакция точно возникнуть не может, у меня даже на Дамианоса не встает... а если не сама? В кубок мне могли подлить все, что угодно. Я так усердно расследовал дело с волосами в спальне, что совсем расслабился и перестал следить за тем, что ем и пью.

Отдавать дяде Дамианоса нельзя. Это я точно знал. Признаваться в том, что меня чуть не убили, а Дамианос меня спас, тоже нельзя. На тот момент я не мог сказать, почему, но догадывался, что нельзя. Что оставалось? Что-нибудь соврать.

— Никто на меня не нападал, — недовольно проговорил я. — Эти трое напали на моего раба, крича про свои варварские разборки.

— Они напали на раба? — командир ошеломленно уставился на меня.

Версия, пришедшая мне в голову, очень даже правдоподобна. Если знать, кто такой Дамианос. Ликвидировать законного короля Акилоса, находящегося в заложниках — очень логичный ход со стороны Кастора.

Да вот только гвардейцы регента не знают, кто такой Дамианос. Дядя знает, и, скорее всего, знает, что я знаю, но больше он никому не расскажет, ему невыгодно.

Правда, в этой версии непонятно, зачем для своих варварских разборок акилосцы привели Дамианоса ко мне. Спишем это на варварское тупоумие, а также на желание покрасоваться.

— Отпустите его, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнес я.

— Но, ваше высочество, — залепетал командир, — мы должны убедиться, что вы в безопасности...

— Я по вашему разгильдяйству уже был в опасности, — возразил я. — Вы явились слишком поздно, покушались на мою собственность и еще попытались арестовать раба, подаренного нашим акилосским союзником. Оставьте меня до утра. И сообщите моим людям о случившемся.

Командир собрался было ретироваться, как я его остановил:

— Я не собираюсь сам вытаскивать отсюда мусор, — я указал на трупы. — Приберитесь в моих покоях.

Из дядюшкиных гвардейцев домашняя прислуга, как из меня акилосский постельный раб.

Кстати об акилосских рабах... Слышал я что-то о снадобье, которым их потчуют во время обучения, с похожими эффектами. Жаль, Торвельд с рабами уехал, я бы у них подробности уточнил.

Я прислонился к стенке, заложил руки за спину и наблюдал за стараниями гвардейцев. Худо-бедно, но они сначала прибрались, а потом убрались, оставив нас с Дамианосом наедине.

— Стой, где стоишь, — предупредил я. — Не подходи.

То же самое я мысленно повторил и себе. Он уставился на меня, пытаясь что-то прочесть по моему лицу. А чего там читать, невооруженным глазом видно, что я из последних сил пытаюсь совладать с собой.

— Ты ранен, — сделал вывод он.

Я фыркнул.

— Нет. Если только не считать твою попытку сломать мне руку.

— Я ее и не считаю, — Дамианос продолжал смотреть на меня в упор.

Неужели почувствовал, как меня к нему тянет? С мозгами-то у него не очень, а вот с остальными частями тела как раз все в порядке. Смотрит на меня так, как будто проникает взглядом под одежду. Штаны я не снимал, шнуровку не развязывал, она должна скрывать... Или все-таки не скрывает? Или он чувствует?

— Держись от меня подальше, — сказал я, едва он сделал шаг в мою сторону.

Дамианос посмотрел на меня, потом на кубок, который гвардейцы поставили на стол, потом еще раз на меня. На его лице явственно виднелась работа мысли.

— Ты отравлен, — торжественно объявил он. — Акилосское снадобье. Его дают постельным рабам во время обучения. Оно делает их...

— Я в курсе, — процедил я.

Сдерживаться становилось все труднее. Найти бы стражу, чтобы она увела Дамианоса, но если я сдвинусь с места, ноги понесут меня не к двери, а к нему... Или вообще уронят на пол, и он сможет сделать со мной все, что хочет... Если он вообще меня хочет.

— Через несколько часов оно выветрится, — злорадно сказал Дамианос.

Не хочет. Я и не сомневался. После того, как я приказал запороть его до полусмерти, Дамианос не скоро меня захочет.

— Думаешь, не воспользуюсь я преимуществом? — с тем же злорадством продолжал Дамианос. — Конечно, воспользуюсь. Давно мечтал о побеге, а сейчас самое время. Стражи нет, цепи с меня сняли...

Ну не идиот ли? Сбежать он вздумал! Аккурат после покушения на меня, совершенного якобы акилосцами. Да лучше бы он меня трахнул — и мне стало бы легче, и он бы свой буйный темперамент к делу применил.

Но дяде только и надо, чтобы он меня трахнул. Поэтому не будем следовать плану дяди.

А что делать? Воздействовать на этого акилосского дурака в одурманенном состоянии я не мог. Мне и говорить-то с ним было тяжело!

— Подожди, — с трудом выговорил я. — Если ты сбежишь сейчас, значит, признаешься, что виновен. А я тебя не смогу защитить.

— Защитить, говоришь, — переспросил Дамианос.

— Ты мне жизнь спас, так должен же я тоже что-то сделать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не быть в долгу. Хоть в это можешь поверить?

Дамианос не выдержал.

— Да тебе вообще верить нельзя! У вас в Арле лжец на лжеце сидит и лжецом погоняет! А ты самый главный лжец! Ты мне всю кожу со спины содрал, лгал, изворачивался, как мог! Скорее бы оказаться в Акилосе, чтобы не видеть твоей мерзкой рожи! Да тебе доверять я буду в последнюю очередь!

Значит, у нас в Арле лжец на лжеце? Тогда у них в Иосе дурак на дураке и дураком погоняет. Спорить с идиотами себе дороже, особенно после убойной дозы акилосского снадобья.

Я смотрел на него, прищурив глаза. Он посмотрел на дверь, потом на меня, потом опять на дверь.

— Да сваливай уже! — прошипел я сквозь зубы.

Далеко он не убежит. Даже за городские ворота не убежит. Где он найдет вирскую одежду на свой размер? А в этом, с позволения сказать, одеянии его сразу опознают. Да его и в вирской одежде опознают, много ли акилосцев разгуливают по улицам Арля? Но я ему уже сказал, что бежать не стоит, он не понял. Я бы мог объяснить подробно, для идиотов, но чем дольше я оставался рядом с Дамианосом, тем больше я его хотел. И сдерживался уже из последних сил.

Он колебался, уходить или нет. Ну же, ну, мысленно повторял я, давай, задействуй мозги, соображай, что подвергаешь опасности не только себя, но и меня.

Видимо, мозгов там совсем не осталось. Он толкнул дверь и вышел. Я отлепился от стены и пошел в умывальную, где стоял подготовленный с вечера таз с водой.

Самоудовлетворением я никогда не занимался и не очень-то понимал, как это делается. Но понимать особо и не надо, надо просто делать. Рука устала раньше, чем я кончил, но один раз кончить мне все-таки удалось. Подумал я о том, что если бы рука была не моя, а Дамианоса, то я бы кончил быстрее... и понял, что зря я это сделал. Акилосское снадобье очень быстро вернуло мое возбуждение, а правая рука уже устала. Есть еще левая, но она тоже ведь устанет!

Я вспомнил, что говорил Говарт в садах перед тем, как изнасиловал Эразмуса. Что-то про то, что если засунуть член в меня, то можно его отморозить. Я бы сейчас с удовольствием засунул член во что-нибудь холодное, это самый верный способ снять возбуждение.

В комнате послышались шаги. Я наскоро завернулся в полотенце, вышел из умывальни и обнаружил взволнованных слуг.

— Принесите мне воды похолоднее! — приказал я.— Лучше прямо из ледника. И уберитесь в комнате. Моих стражников кто-нибудь видел?

Холодная вода помогла. Не до конца, но стало ощутимо легче. Когда ко мне пришли Йорд и Орлант, я их встречал уже в одежде и с почти невозмутимым видом. Я послал их выяснить обстановку — кто убрал моих стражников, что поделывают регентовы гвардейцы и где советник Эрод. Он точно будет на моей стороне, а насчет остальных я не уверен.

Сейчас проглядел написанное и увидел, как часто я в этой записи называл Дамианоса идиотом. И не только в этой — я постоянно называю его идиотом. Постоянно повторять одно и то же — плохой стиль, но что делать, если он действительно идиот?

Кажется, ко мне вернулись с новостями. Ну что ж. Будем спасать одного акилосского идиота. Не знаю, зачем, но если я его не спасу, мне будет хуже. Убить я его еще успею. Но дяде не отдам!


	17. Запись шестнадцатая

Это все-таки произошло. Дядя обыграл меня вчистую, и послезавтра я отправляюсь на границу. Интересно, таков и был его запасной план, или он сымпровизировал в процессе разговора? Но сейчас это уже неважно.

Холодная вода помогла, и я немного пришел в себя. Йорд доложил, что регент отправил отряд искать сбежавшего раба. Чем больше народу в отряде, тем на большем расстоянии его слышно, и тем проще от него убежать. Но это же Дамианос. С него станется выйти в проулок как раз навстречу отряду. Поэтому я решил отправить своих гвардейцев на перехват. Но перед этим надо было заручиться поддержкой хотя бы одного советника. Вдруг дядя отдаст приказ убить Дамианоса на месте? Судя по всему, живым он дяде больше не нужен. Значит, мне он нужен живым и, желательно, невредимым. Ну или почти невредимым. Если получит пару раз в морду, от него не убудет. После моей порки ему уже ничего не страшно.

Советника Эрода уже разбудили. Когда я к нему пришел, он сидел за столом почти одетый, слуга зашнуровывал ему камзол, а на столе стоял поднос с завтраком. Я на еду в тот момент и смотреть не мог.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — с порога заявил я. — Какие-то акилосцы напали на моего раба, он испугался и убежал, а дядя хочет поймать его и убить.

Я накинул верхнюю рубашку, но не до конца зашнуровал ее, и волосы не успел причесать, а от холодной воды лицо мое раскраснелось. Выглядел я очень юным и взволнованным мальчиком, у которого отняли любимую игрушку. Это должно было сработать. И это сработало.

Не хотел бы я играть с другом своего отца в такие игры, но другого выхода не было. Сказать правду я не мог. Ни про подосланных дядей убийц, ни про Дамианоса.

Эрод, взбудораженный ранним подъемом и суматохой, не стал меня долго расспрашивать. Согласился с тем, что раба надо перехватить, пока дядины гвардейцы его случайно не убили при попытке сопротивления, и отдал мне свой медальон.

Я передал медальон Йорду и наказал как можно быстрее ехать по следу гвардейцев регента. Если те Дамианоса не найдут — ладно, пускай бежит. Но я был уверен, что далеко он не убежит, и тем более не доберется до Акилоса без меня.

Я вернулся в свою спальню, привел себя в порядок уже окончательно — умылся, зашнуровался, причесался. Больше ничего не успел — явился слуга с приказом регента явиться на совет.

В большом зале были только советники, я и дядя. Он на этот раз решил сыграть роль заботливого дядюшки, что меня, честно говоря, злило еще больше, чем когда он просто был хитрым и коварным политиком. Тем не менее, стоило ему заговорить со мной с родственной теплотой, все принимали это за чистую монету. Даже Эрод.

— С тобой все в порядке, Лоран? — воскликнул он. — Подойди ко мне. Ты не ранен?

— Нет, дядя, я не ранен, — ответил я с невозмутимым спокойствием. Слишком холодным быть нельзя, покажусь неблагодарным. Впрочем, в неблагодарности меня дядя упрекает если не каждый день, то через день точно.

— Я слышал, на тебя напали трое акилосцев. Они точно тебя не ранили?

— Никто на меня не нападал, — я продолжал оставаться спокойным. — Они набросились на моего раба, крича что-то про свои варварские разборки. Что-то он у них увел, не то раба, не то бабу, не то воинов... я не настолько хорошо знаю акилосский, чтобы понять выкрики пьяных варваров. Мой раб сделал их всех троих, даже не будучи вооружен.

Советники были впечатлены рассказом. Особенно Гийон, который сам на акилосских варваров недавно налюбовался. При этом так и не догадался, кого мне оттуда привез под видом раба.

Дядя, однако, не впечатлился.

— Если они напали на раба, зачем они переоделись в мундиры твоей гвардии?

Я изобразил искреннее недоумение:

— Дядя, откуда я могу знать мотивы акилосцев? Эти варвары мыслят совсем не так, как нормальные люди! Взять хотя бы то, что принца Дамианоса зарезала собственная стража!

Гийон растерянно похлопал глазами, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, с чего ради он так безоговорочно поверил тому, что наговорил ему Кастор. Одно из двух — либо он от природы слабоумный (я про Гийона, хотя об умственных способностях Кастора я тоже невысокого мнения), либо он пускал слюнки на акилосских рабов и не слушал то, что ему говорят. Или и то и другое.

Дядя и бровью не повел. Как будто я и не загнал его сейчас в ловушку. Не признается же он в том, что принца Дамианоса никто не убивал, что он живехонький бегает сейчас по Арлю, за ним гонятся стражники регента, а за теми — мои гвардейцы.

— Зачем же тогда твой раб сбежал, если он не участвовал в покушении на тебя?

Я пожал плечами.

— Я же сказал, что не могу угадать мотивы акилосцев. Мой раб постоянно проявляет непокорство, а тут ему выдался случай освободиться от охраны. А может, он узнал, что кто-то еще в Акилосе хочет его смерти, и побежал туда, чтобы расправиться со своим врагом первым. Это же варвар, что с него взять!

Возразить против моих слов можно было, только сказав правду. А сказать правду дядя не мог. Как и я. Но все же дядя попытался.

— А что раб делал в твоей спальне? Ты с ним спишь?

— Чем я занимаюсь со своим рабом в своей спальне — мое личное дело, — отрезал я. Потом смягчился и добавил, глядя не на дядю, а на Гийона. — Мы обсуждаем акилосскую военную стратегию. Не хочу, чтобы повторилось то, что было при Марласе.

Произнеся это, я бросил быстрый взгляд на дядю — поверил, не поверил? Помнится, я ему уже подобное говорил... Только вот Дамианоса забыл предупредить. Он же честный тупой варвар, он врать не умеет. Он только убивать умеет. И трахаться.

Добрых полчаса, а то и час мы препирались с дядей, выясняя, зачем мне дарили раба и что я должен с ним делать. Я пытался объяснить дяде, что он слишком много от меня хочет по отношению к рабу, а когда я выполняю его же просьбы, заявляет, что все не так. Сказали — используй раба по назначению, вот я и вытащил его на арену. Сказали — не трогай, ну я и не трогал. Вывел на пир красивого акилосца на поводке и даже сделал вид, что он мой любимый питомец. Все, как дядя мне сказал. Чем он еще недоволен-то?

Я знаю, чем недоволен дядя. Но Дамианос тут совершенно не при чем. Он же не претендует на мой трон! А дядя претендует. Дядя шесть лет на этом троне сидел, привык, обжился, и слезать с него не хочет.

Пока мы с дядей препирались, я думал, удалось Дамианосу уйти или все же нет. Больно уж долго они там бегают. И стоило только подумать, что Дамианос-таки ушел, как дверь распахнулась, и мои стражники втолкнули связанного Дамианоса. Все-таки перехватили у гвардейцев регента. Молодцы!

Дядя, разумеется, стал расспрашивать Дамианоса, чем мы с ним занимаемся в постели. Тот молчал, уставившись в пол.

— Буду я еще тащить всяких акилосцев в свою постель! — огрызнулся я.

— А что тогда он делал в твоих покоях посреди ночи?

— Я уже сказал, что! Я с варварами не сплю!

— Лоран, если акилосцы на тебя напали, мы должны знать причину. Вопрос серьезный.

— Ответ тоже. С чего ради вы в своем разбирательстве добрались до моей постели? И куда дальше?

Мы опять двигались по кругу, но на этот раз при Дамианосе, который молчал, даже когда его спрашивали. Наверное, он не мог думать так же быстро, как мы с дядей обменивались репликами. Да, я не сплю с акилосцем. Зачем я кормил его конфетками? Ну вы уж определитесь, то ли я жестоко с ним обращаюсь, то ли млею в его объятьях. Раб воспользовался моей невинностью в своих целях? Если бы я засмеялся, советники подумали, что я сошел с ума, поэтому я просто повторил дядюшкины слова.

Знали бы все эти уважаемые люди, кто и когда воспользовался моей невинностью. Для Гийона такое, может и в порядке вещей, но не для Эрода.

Я успешно отбивался от дяди, обращая его слова в фарс. Да, я затащил в постель врага и сам к себе подослал убийц. Дальше что?

И вот тут-то дядя меня и подловил.

— Ты так горячо защищаешь своего раба, что я начинаю подозревать, что он пробудил в тебе сочувствие к своей стране.

— Сочувствие к Акилосу? — я произнес это с таким отвращением, что советники вздрогнули. — Да я ненавижу Акилос и акилосцев! Если бы раб на меня напал, я был бы только рад поводу для войны. Но он не нападал, и зачем я буду врать?

Врать я в любом случае буду, но советникам это было неизвестно.

— Если ты ненавидишь Акилос, — вкрадчиво произнес дядя, — почему ты так упорно отлыниваешь от службы на границе?

Вот тут-то я и понял, что попал. Советники одобрительно зашептались, даже Эрод кивнул.

Можно было завести словесную игру еще часа на два, но, во-первых, советники в любой момент могут сказать, чтобы я прекратил тягомотину, а во-вторых, дядя может вклиниться в мои оправдания и начать сам допрашивать Дамианоса. С того станется ляпнуть, что угодно, включая раскрытие его настоящего имени. Дядя очень умело загнал меня в ловушку, из которой не было выхода. Точнее был, но в другую ловушку, которую дядя, я уверен, уже подготовил мне по дороге в Дельфёр.

Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Я ожидал, что дядя не даст мне отсидеться в Арле до совершеннолетия, и морально к этому готовился. Теперь надо подготовиться не только морально, но и физически. К чему я готовился все шесть лет, как стал наследником престола? К тому, чтобы занять собственный трон. Еще к тому, чтобы убить Дамианоса, но это уже неактуально. Убить его я всегда успею. Или вообще не буду убивать, много ему чести.

— Да, дядя, — я изобразил искреннее раскаяние, — я был неправ, пренебрегая своими обязанностями. Я отправлюсь на границу с Дельфёром и выполню свой долг.

— Вас это устроит? — довольно улыбнувшись, спросил дядя у Совета.

Все радостно согласились.

— Ну что же, раба можно отпустить.

Орлант развязал Дамианосу руки, тот чуть повел плечами, но сообразил, что с колен вставать пока рано.

— Подойди ко мне, — сказал дядя и протянул перстень для поцелуя.

Все эти ритуалы мне прекрасно известны. Но дядя, продолжая изображать любящего родственника, погладил меня по голове и произнес речь о том, каким я был прелестным мальчиком, а что выросло...

Похоже, дядя тоже читал книгу о ПТСР. Иначе как объяснить, что он пробуждает во мне яркие и болезненные воспоминания? Да еще и таким образом, что для неискушенного зрителя все выглядит невинно и естественно. Разве что Паскаль бы понял, но его на советы никто не приглашает.

А жаль. Нашему совету врач не помешает. Некоторым, правда, и не поможет...

Дядя, сочтя свой родственный долг выполненным, встал с трона и направился к выходу. Советники потянулись за ним. Я махнул рукой Орланту, и он тоже удалился, оставив меня наедине с Дамианосом.

Он встал с колен, не дожидаясь моего разрешения. Ну это же принц Дамианос, я от него другого не ожидал.

— Ты соврал дяде, чтобы защитить меня, — заговорил он опять-таки без разрешения.

Да, соврал. И не только, чтобы защитить его, но и для того, чтобы защитить себя. Но до такой логической связки Дамианос еще не додумался. Равно как и до истинной причины покушения. Бедняга Дамианос. Такой прямой и честный, а я попрал его моральные принципы своей грубой ложью. Почему мне было не сказать правду? И почему я так упорно не желал отправляться на границу? Я же трус, кто бы сомневался.

В то, что я трус, он не верит. Но самостоятельно сообразить, почему я соврал и почему я не хочу на границу, мозгов не хватает.

Вот зачем я вообще с ним вожусь? Зачем мне такой законный король Акилоса, который не умеет пользоваться собственной головой? Но может у него хотя бы с тактикой сражений все в порядке? При Марласе... нет не буду думать о Марласе.

Я удобно устроился на троне и смотрел на Дамианоса. А он смотрел на меня. Любовался. Ну, пусть любуется. Нескоро он еще увидит меня на троне.

— И далеко тебе удалось дойти?

— Недалеко. Бордель на южной окраине города.

— И как, успешно? Что? Не удалось воспользоваться? А жаль. Я же тебя до своего возвращения не выпущу. Будешь сидеть на цепи и лишнего шагу сделать не сможешь.

Принц Лоран сказал — принц Лоран сделал. После того, как Дамианоса отвели в его комнату, я вызвал Раделя и дал ему четкие инструкции. Он должен объявить Дамианосу, что никуда тот больше не выйдет, никаких гуляний, никаких купаний до самого моего возвращения.

Радель, как обычно, выслушал все внимательно и кивнул в конце. Точно так же он будет слушать, когда на следующий день я ему дам совершенно противоположные инструкции.


	18. Запись семнадцатая

Сегодня в семь часов вечера до Дамианоса дошло. Не прошло и суток. Мое мнение об его умственных способностях было несколько приуменьшено. Я-то догадался, едва увидев акилосские кинжалы у наемников, а Дамианосу понадобились остаток ночи и почти весь день, но это же Дамианос. У него слишком много мышц и слишком мало мозга, и доходит до него медленно. Но ведь дошло же!

Есть надежда, что по дороге к Дельфёру и на самой границе от него будет какой-то прок. Да, я намерен его взять с собой, хотя и Раделю и самому Дамианосу сказал прямо противоположное. Иначе не мог — как только до дяди дойдет, что Дамианос едет со мной, то до отправления отряда он просто не доживет. А если Дамианоса с собой не брать, то он проживет не дольше, чем понадобится моему отряду, чтобы выехать за стены Арля.

Я поспал два часа, но все равно не выспался. Собрать вооруженный отряд за двое суток — это вам не с акилосцами ругаться. Еще надо было раздобыть одежду, доспехи и оружие для Дамианоса, но так, чтобы никто не догадался. За исключением Йорда и Орланта — им я доверяю, как себе. Надо было решить, кого брать, получалось, что всю мою гвардию, никого из них оставлять не стоило. И после короткого раздумья я решил взять еще и Паскаля. Врач в отряде не помешает, и лучше это будет врач, которому я доверяю, а не которого назначит дядя. Я его предупредил, что совершенно здоров, осматривать меня не надо, а книжку про ПТСР я возьму с собой, потому что не хочу оставлять ее дяде. Он очень подозрительно улыбнулся, но со мной согласился.

И только я вернулся от Паскаля, по пути раздав задания всем своим гвардейцам, как меня поймал Радель и сообщил, что Дамианос требует встречи. Я едва успел причесаться и сменить камзол, потому что чуяло мое сердце, что надо бежать скорее.

И не зря чуяло — у Дамианоса я застал дядю. Он тут же заторопился, заявил, что уже уходит и что приходил узнать версию раба, но я могу не беспокоиться, потому что раб сказал то же самое, что и я.

Дамианос научился врать? Ну надо же! Может, он еще и думать научился?

Дядя, разумеется, не обошелся без короткой речи о том, как многому мне еще предстоит научиться во время моей службы на границе.

— Вы очень многому меня научили, дядя, — согласился я. — Не знаю даже, чем вам отплатить.

Тонкого намека, спрятанного в этих словах, Дамианос не понял. Куда ему!

— Ну, — сказал я, когда дядя ушел. — Еще кого-то надо спасти? Хватит с меня, наспасался уже.

— Не надо никого спасать, — буркнул Дамианос. — Я поговорить хочу.

— Напутствие на дорожку? Или слезное прощание?

— Я знаю, что произошло сегодня ночью.

Тут я чуть было не расхохотался. Но сдержал себя. Ну наконец-то, Дамианос догадался. Сложил два и два. Акилосские кинжалы, мое вранье и дядину настойчивость. Наемники должны были признаться, что их подослал Кастор, Дамианоса бы при всем честном народе казнили, вирцы бы радостно сплотились вокруг дяди и пошли бы мстить акилосскому ублюдку за убийство принца. И им бы это удалось, ведь сейчас самый удачный момент для войны с Акилосом. Торвельд уже сказал, что в Акилосе неспокойно. Никандрос и другие друзья Дамианоса подозревают Кастора в причастности к убийству Дамианоса, другие киросы спешно ищут в себе королевскую кровь, чтобы доказать, что они более достойны трона, чем Кастор... В Акилосе неспокойно. Собрать воедино ропщущие провинции некому. Вирская армия очень быстро справится с разобщенным Акилосом. И мой дядя радостно усядется сразу на два трона.

И никто не подумает, что Кастору на самом-то деле меня убивать сейчас невыгодно, да еще таким образом. Не до того ему сейчас.

Дамианос излагал свою версию событий, и голос его дрожал. Небось, представлял, как вирские войска входят в его дворец.

— Если бы в этот план не входила моя смерть, я бы его одобрил, — сказал я, и тут же осознал, что опять вру.

Не нужна мне война с Акилосом. Да, я его ненавижу... Или уже не ненавижу? Но если случится война, то от случайной стрелы паду на этот раз я. Если эту стрелу не пустят акилосцы, дядя им поможет. Кастор на троне Акилоса мне точно не нужен. Неизвестный мне двоюродный племянник или троюродный брат тоже не нужен. Законный король Акилоса — принц Дамианос, правда, в политических интригах не разбирается совсем, что для короля существенный недостаток. Придется ему помогать, совсем ведь пропадает без меня.

Но, может не все еще потеряно, интригу с покушением он уже раскусил.

Только я обрадовался прогрессу Дамианоса, как он тут же уронил меня в обморок вопросом:

— Что же ты не поговоришь с дядей начистоту?

Я чувствовал себя учителем, у которого подопечный наконец-то научился читать, хоть и на пару-тройку лет позже других детей, и которому тот же ребенок с улыбкой заявляет, что один плюс два будет два. Ну как можно быть таким идиотом? Как можно в упор не видеть ни одного моего намека? Как можно развешивать уши на дядины слова? Вовремя я пришел, иначе бы он по простоте своей все дяде разболтал.

Патрасская народная поговорка «Простота хуже воровства» — как раз про Дамианоса.

— Да потому что, дорогой мой варвар, мой дядя и есть убийца!

Он уставился на меня ошалелым взглядом, в котором удивление постепенно сменялось пониманием. Ну давай же, Дамианос, шевели мозгами. Складывай два и два. Глаза есть, уши есть, осталось только все сложить в одну логически непротиворечивую картину.

— Тебе нельзя ехать в Дельфу! — выпалил он. — Это ловушка!

Ну наконец-то додумался. Теперь еще немного подумай и сделай мне предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.

— Возьми меня с собой! Я знаю эти места, я могу быть тебе полезен!

Мне нужно было, чтобы он сказал это вслух. Мне нужно было, чтобы он понял. И мне нужно было, чтобы он пожил немного с этой мыслью, переварил ее, свыкся с ней. Я не мог прямо сейчас сказать, что беру его с собой. Равно как и не стоило ставить Дамианоса перед фактом за час до отъезда.

Раз он хоть не сразу, но догадался, может, он все-таки не безнадежен? Командовать он умеет, и упрекать меня в том, что я неправильно противостою дяде — тоже, может, что-то полезное он тоже может? С дядей ему не тягаться, а вот с теми, кто попроще...

Я решил немного поддеть его:

— Ты не любишь Кастора, почему бы тебе не принять сторону дяди против него и против меня? Он же пытался привлечь тебя на свою сторону?

— Пытался, — нехотя ответил Дамианос. — Предлагал затащить тебя в постель, а потом доносить ему.

О чем, интересно, доносить? О том, какие позы я предпочитаю? Как будто он не в курсе.

— А ты что?

— Если бы я затащил тебя в постель, ты бы это запомнил!

Дамианос считает себя неотразимым и незабываемым? Хотя в этом он как раз прав. В постель он меня еще не затащил, а картинки, подсовываемые мне подсознанием, я уже не могу забыть.

Мы пререкались с ним еще несколько минут. То он пытался апеллировать к моему разуму, то прямо заявлял, что без него я не справлюсь.

Может, и справлюсь. Но он мне может помочь, если не головой, то кулаками. Особенно с учетом того, что дядя навязал мне Говарта в качестве капитана.

— Да если бы ты мог одолеть дядю сам, ты бы его уже одолел, — бросил Дамианос напоследок.

Я даже не обернулся.

Отчасти он и прав. Я слишком долго ждал, и не начинал действовать раньше. Но слишком рано я и не мог действовать, ведь все считали меня слишком юным и слишком несчастным. Я сделал все, чтобы изменить свою репутацию... и стал для всего двора холодным и расчетливым. Промахнулся малость.

Когда послезавтра утром Дамианос узнает, что едет со мной, он все свои дерзкие слова забудет. Потом, правда, наговорит новых, но это будет уже потом. А сейчас мне надо поспать хоть сколько-нибудь. Я согласен даже на неприличные сны с Дамианосом в главной роли, лишь бы выспаться.


	19. Запись восемнадцатая и последняя

Завтра утром я уезжаю. То есть уже почти сегодня. Но завтра наступит, когда я проснусь, а поспать мне надо. Вчера спал мало, но крепко. Написал, что согласен на Дамианоса в неприличном виде? Написал. И получил Дамианоса в неприличном виде — на троне, в лавровом венке и больше ни в чем. А я был на соседнем троне в короне и больше ни в чем. И мы обменивались взглядами и улыбками, а больше ничего не могли друг с другом сделать, потому что нас донимали просители. Их был полный тронный зал, и все чего-то хотели. А мы хотели друг друга, но не могли заняться любовью, пока не покончим с королевскими обязанностями. Ну и приснится же такое!

Вот как мне теперь к Дамианосу относиться? Я его ненавидел. И сейчас ненавижу. Или уже нет? Я его ненавидел за то, что он убил Огюста и разрушил этим всю мою жизнь. Но жизнь-то разрушил дядя! Хотя без Огюста мне бы и без дядиных козней было тяжело!

Думай, Лоран, думай. Головой, а не пост-травматическим синдромом. Ты не Дамианос, ты думать умеешь.

Может, я насчет умственных способностей Дамианоса тоже был неправ? Он не умеет думать в обстоятельствах, когда лгут все. И сам лгать не умеет патологически. Для политика это очень плохое качество. А для воина? Дамианоса называли лучшим воином Акилоса, и в моем возрасте он уже командовал армиями. Здесь из всего его воинского искусства я видел только схватку с Говартом, в которой он победил, несмотря на шалис. С мечом он еще лучше, иначе не победил бы Огюста. Нет, не буду про Огюста. Чем-то мне Дамианос его напоминает. Возможно, этой самой патологической честностью.

И это-то меня и пугает. Шесть лет я жил в ожидании мести. Ждал, когда встречусь с Дамианосом лицом к лицу. И дождался. Но в то время и при тех обстоятельствах, которые выбрал для меня дядя. Дядя слишком долго выбирал за меня и решал за меня. Я больше не могу ему это позволять. Я должен принимать решения и делать выбор сам. Я наследный принц или кто?

Вот я и выбрал — оставить Дамианоса в живых и сделать своим союзником. Но как я умудрился проникнуться к нему симпатией и даже сравнивать с Огюстом? Из-за того, что он в моем вкусе? Это не я, это подсознание, я за его желания не отвечаю. Из-того, что я успел с ним познакомиться, изучить его сильные и слабые стороны и понять его характер?

Хорошо убивать врагов на поле боя, там не видишь, что за человек перед тобой. Акилосец — значит враг. Если бы Огюст и Дамианос встретились не на поле битвы, а раньше, за столом переговоров, была бы необходимость в поединке? Переговоры вели мой отец и его отец, там были слишком давние счеты, чтобы ими пренебречь и уступить. Да и кто бы стал уступать? Мы бы им отдали добровольно Дельфёр? Да ни за что!

Но это мои мысли. Может, Огюст с Дамианосом нашли бы способ обойтись без войны. Но Огюста нет. Есть я и есть Дамианос. Еще есть дядя и Кастор, которого дядя подомнет под себя так ловко, что тот и не заметит, пока не станет поздно. Дядя перед всем двором выступает за дружбу с Акилосом, а про меня всем известно, что я ненавижу эту страну и только и мечтаю, что о войне. На самом деле война нужна дяде, чтобы сесть сразу на два трона. Мне война не нужна. Мне, как законному королю Вира, а не перепуганному мальчику, потерявшему брата. Мне нужен Дельфёр, но его можно выторговать у Дамианоса в обмен на военную помощь. Дельфёром, насколько я помню, владеет Никандрос, друг детства Дамианоса. Он, конечно, не захочет терять такой лакомый кусочек, но в обмен можно предложить ему Иос. Дамианосу понадобится верный ему наместник, ведь после отвоевания престола половину людей придется сместить.

Надо же — я всерьез размышляю о возвращении Дамианоса на престол! Но лучше он, чем дядя. Убить Дамианоса я всегда успею. Я об этом, кажется, уже говорил и неоднократно. И еще раз скажу — я ненавижу Дамианоса, но в стратегических целях необходимо его использовать, а не убивать.

Надо сосредоточиться на вещах практических. Еще раз проверить списки людей, припасов и вооружения. В Шастильоне к нам присоединятся люди регента, там же можно будет пополнить припасы. Представляю, что за людей предоставит мне дядя. С одним Говартом мы как-нибудь совладаем, но если таких же окажется с полсотни... Или если эти полсотни людей будут хотя бы вполовину такими же тупыми и злобными, как Говарт...

Сегодня утром ко мне пришел Аймерик и попросил взять его в отряд. Он приехал ко двору несколько дней назад, но особо не высовывался и я его не замечал. Я знаю, что он на год младше меня, и что сразу после того, как дядя отказался от меня, он гостил у Гийона в Фонтейне. После этого Гийон получил место в совете, должность посла в Акилосе и доверие моего дяди. Прямо никто ничего не сказал, но я очень внимательно слушаю и правильно делаю выводы. Соблазнить Аймерика дяде было еще проще, чем меня. И еще проще было от него избавиться.

Аймерик поначалу очень смущался и запинался, но в конце концов, мне удалось его разговорить. По молчаливому обоюдному согласию мы не стали говорить о дяде. Да и что об этом говорить? Про то, что у меня с дядей что-то было, не знает никто, кроме Паскаля. А намекать Аймерику, что я в курсе, чем они занимались с дядей во время визита того в Фортейн, я не стал, это было бы слишком грубо с моей стороны.

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе придется быть рядовым членом отряда?

— Да, ваше высочество, — он смутился, опустил голову, но тут же вскинулся, оживился и бодро выпалил: — Я хочу послужить вам и Виру! Я не могу сидеть в Фортейне и ничего не делать. Я всего лишь четвертый сын, но я хочу сам приобрести опыт и сам завоевать свою славу!

Похвальное желание. Не уверен, что среди ловушек, которые нам построит дядя, найдется место для завоевания славы, но опыт он точно приобретет.

— Поблажек тебе не будет, — еще раз предупредил я. — И учти, что твой отец неодобрительно может отнестись к тому, что ты поддерживаешь меня.

Аймерик насупился.

— Я не наследник, отца не слишком волнует, на чьей я стороне. И вы — законный король Вира! Ваш дядя не может отнять у вас трон.

Ну-ну. Наивный юноша с приграничных земель. Он в это верит или говорит, чтобы ко мне подольститься? А может, и правда верит. С горящими глазами и восторженным видом он объяснял мне, как мною восхищается и как хочет быть вместе со мной. Если в этом и есть расчет — это логичный расчет на то, что, придя к власти, я сменю дядину команду на свою. Действительно, сменю. Несколько человек на примете у меня есть, и молодой энергичный юноша вроде Аймерика тоже пригодится. В советники еще рановато, но место при дворе ему всегда найдется.

Самому же Аймерику будет полезно начать с самого начала, с рядового солдата. Не знаю, есть у него ПТСР после дяди или нет, но физический труд и принадлежность к отряду, имеющему конкретную цель, хорошо помогает. Мне точно помогает. Я даже ненависть к Дамианосу сумел задвинуть вглубь сознания. Надо было это сразу сделать, как только я его увидел. Когда я дал ненависти стать сильнее меня, дядя это против меня же и использовал. Вероятно, и продолжит использовать, но это я ему уже не дам сделать.

Когда я попросил Йорда подобрать одежду и доспехи для Дамианоса, они с Орлантом понимающе переглянулись, а Орлант, похоже, даже облизнулся. Я уже слышал, как они обсуждали мои отношения с Дамианосом, когда думали, что меня рядом нет. Они уже не обсуждают, спим мы или нет, их волнует исключительно вопрос, кто сверху! Что значит «кто сверху»? Конечно, не я! И тому, кто скажет, что быть снизу — показатель слабости, я за десять минут докажу, что он полный идиот, неспособный логически мыслить, да так, что он впадет в депрессию дней этак на пять.

Что-то я не о том думаю. С Дамианосом не спал, не сплю, и спать не собираюсь, но если и соберусь, то вопрос «кто сверху» и не стоит.

В походе я собираюсь спать с ним в одном шатре. Во-первых, он называется моим постельным рабом, значит, его место — у моей постели. Во-вторых, все и так считают, что я с ним сплю, и пусть считают и дальше. В-третьих, пока все будут думать, в какой именно позе мы трахаемся, я буду обсуждать с ним военную стратегию и брать уроки акилосского языка. Чует мое сердце, язык мне пригодится. В-четвертых, не хочу отпускать его далеко от себя, со своим акилосским простодушием он может испортить мне планы. Планов пока нет, но это не значит, что Дамианос не сможет их испортить. Утешает одно — дядины планы он умеет испортить ничуть не хуже, чем мои. Я не могу его просчитать, и дядя тоже не сможет. Дядя даже еще больше не сможет, чем я, он-то думает, что я Дамианоса ненавижу!

В сотый раз спрашиваю себя, ненавижу ли я принца Дамианоса, и в сотый раз не могу однозначно ответить. Значит, этот вопрос надо оставить до лучших времен.

К вечеру я уже определился с составом отряда, с основным снаряжением, поговорил с главным конюхом, с оружейником, отправил Йорда с Орлантом на кухню за продовольствием, осталось только написать инструкции для Раделя, которого я намеревался поднять посреди ночи. С моим отбытием у него совсем не останется работы, вот пусть и потрудится напоследок. Потом я спрячу тетрадь, в которой листов осталось аккурат на завершение этой записи. В походе дневник вести не буду, там нет возможности уединения. Память у меня хорошая, буду запоминать.

Стоило мне на минутку расслабиться перед тем, как поставить завершающую точку, как в дверь постучали и вошел Марсель. Мне было жалко оставлять его в Арле, но для похода на границу он староват, в отряде нужны слуги помоложе и посильнее.

— Удачи вам на границе, ваше высочество, — сказал он. — И спасибо за внука! Он отправляется в Варенн завтра после вашего отъезда. Лорд Беренжер берет его к себе. Вивьен, иди сюда, поблагодари принца.

Вивьен оказался примерно таким, каким я его и представлял — шустрый кареглазый мальчишка, с копной темных волос. Если его как следует приодеть и причесать, мог быть таким же красивым, как и Никез.

Кстати, Никез с отъезда патрасского посольства мне на глаза не показывается. Не то он обиделся, не то дядя запретил.

— Спасибо, ваше высочество, — вслед за дедом повторил Вивьен. — Мне лорд Беренжер и Рыжика разрешил взять! Рыжик, иди сюда, поздоровайся с его высочеством!

Вслед за мальчиком вошел большой и пушистый рыжий кот. Осмотрелся по сторонам с таким видом, как будто он тут хозяин, а не я, подошел ко мне, потерся о мои ноги, оставив на штанах пару рыжих волосков, а потом вернулся к хозяину. Вивьен взял кота на руки и тот довольно замурлыкал.

Я считал Дамианоса идиотом за его неспособность сложить два и два, а сам-то... Сначала искал рыжего человека, чуть Беренжера в заговоре не заподозрил, потом расспрашивал всех о собаках...

— Вивьен, — как можно более ласково сказал я, — когда ты помогал деду убираться в моих покоях, Рыжик был с тобой?

— Да, — кивнул Вивьен и поспешно добавил: — Он очень аккуратный, он ничего не испортил!

Да, действительно, кот ничего не испортил, только подозрений мне добавил. Но тут уж я сам виноват. Привык видеть во всем угрозу и отвык от того, что есть просто жизнь.

Я счастливо рассмеялся и чуть было не заключил в объятья мальчика вместе с котом, но в последний миг передумал. Я не дядя, у меня нет слабости к маленьким мальчикам.

Вместо того, чтобы обнять Вивьена, я выхватил у него из рук кота и прижал к себе.

— У тебя замечательный кот, Вивьен, — сказал я. — Надеюсь, вам с ним в Варенне понравится.

Кот, словно поняв мои слова, поднял голову и ткнулся мокрым носом мне в щеку. Вивьен звонко рассмеялся, и я не смог удержаться от довольной улыбки. Прощай, репутация холодного принца Лорана!

Теперь я уверен — что бы там ни задумал мой дядя, все сложится хорошо. Для меня, Марселя, Вивьена с Рыжиком, Беренжера с Анселем, Эрода, Ванн и даже для Дамианоса.

А с моим подсознанием и его чувствами к Дамианосу я разберусь как-нибудь потом. Когда мы с ним разберемся с моим дядей.

Сейчас это «мы с ним» в применении ко мне и Дамианосу уже не кажется мне отталкивающим и пугающим. Но сообщать об этом Дамианосу я не собираюсь. Пусть сам догадается.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Все будет хорошо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921942) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020)




End file.
